Lost Reminiscence
by bunny201
Summary: Shiyori goes to the Living World for a mission. While she was there she got injured and lose all her memories. Will Aizen come for his princess?Will she ever remember her old memories or will she start a new beginning with Ichigo and his friends?
1. Prologue

**Bunny201**

_**Disclaimer:I don't own bleach**_

* * *

Prologue

The young girl, with the appearance of age 8, sat tensely on the cold floor of the darken laboratory. She was looking at her body just noticing that she had been stripped of her clothes yet she wasn't astonished. She laid her hand on the side of her body and felt a newly set mark. It looked like a unique-shaped four expect it clearly defined a black 2 and a red F combined. The tattoo was quite unusual for her since she doesn't even know where it came from or even the fact she doesn't even remember where she's at. A pink-haired man walked in, looking at her with a simple face. He didn't really hold much of any emotions in his face, well, none from where she could tell. The man had a pair of clothes in his hands.

"Here.." he said as he threw the clothes at her. "And do it quickly." The girl catch the clothes and comprehend what the pink-hair man said. She put on a short white loose dress that stops at her upper thighs. It had short sleeves; the sides of the dress were cut out and showed the sides of her and the left side of her revealed the tattoo she examined earlier. She stood a firmly 4 or 4'4 feet. The outfit seem to fit her perfectly.

Once she was done, the pink-haired man signal her to follow him and he took her down series of long white halls. The blandness of the place disgusted her yet she didn't show the man walking in front of her any of those emotions. Finally, they came upon two tall and big doors. She heard a voice telling them to come in and the man push the doors open. The room was immense and in the middle of the room sat a man on the throne. The man wore glasses and had brown shaggy hair.

"Aizen-sama.", calmly said the pink-hair man as he bowed down before the man on the throne.

"Hello, Szayel! I see you have something to show me." said Aizen with a smirk.

"Yes, sir. This is the girl you what wanted, Shiyori Tonsaki, yes?." asked Szayel.

"Of course she is. Who else would have such a beautiful face?" said Aizen as he walked down from the throne to the girl known as Shiyori. He pushes back the red hair out of her face and cups his hand around her soft cheek. Shiyori looks at Aizen. She had on a face on confusion yet she somewhat understood his feelings when he touched her cheek.

"Did you do your experiment on her?" asked Aizen taking his hand off of Shiyori's face.

"The experiment went exceptionally well. I'm surprise she was able to endure this. Aizen, my lord, you have chose a very special person. I made her into a hybrid of an espada and a shinigami despite her still being in a human body. I want to see if I could make a human have equal amount of power an espada or shinigami have. Now since it possible the only requirement is the level of reiatsu and this girl has a very high level of reiatsu. I can't believe she actually a human with this amount." said Szayel with delight.

Aizen smiled knowing that his plan went accordly. "What about the other one?" asked Aizen.

"Well, the little one is sleeping away." respond Szayel

"Good to know." said Aizen. Then his eye caught the weird tattoo on Shiyori side. "What is that?" asked Aizen pointing out the mark.

"I call it the 'Olvidarse De'. It can make her forget her memories by inflicting pain towards it. Depending on how much pain you cause to it, it could possibly wipe her memory or make her forget parts of her memory. This will help you control her better."

"Is that any way she can remember these memories?"

"Yes, if she was exposed to the things that she forgot but it would come back slowly. I hope this didn't get in your way."

"No, it didn't Szayel. Shiyori will make be the best princess and daughter for me." Said Aizen as he hugged her with a mischievous grin on his face. Shiyori just simply blushed as he hugged her.

To be continued………..........

* * *

_**Please comment. ^__^**_


	2. Chapter 1: Just the beginning

**Bunny201**

**_Lost Reminiscence  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own bleach_**

* * *

Chapter 1: Just the beginning...

It has been ten years since Shiyori has been in Las Noches and recently, she has been quite cheerful since her father, Aizen, has returned home from his long stay in Soul Society. Ever since he has got home, she has been on him like white on rice. The only way he could actually get her to leave him was when he forced her to help Szayel in his lab. Although, Aizen is happy to see his daughter, she is just being a nuisance to him. He can only visit Las Noches every once in a while, so it was a sad thing to Shiyori since it was rare for her to see her dad. It took him about 10 years to concluded his business with Soul Society. Aizen is a patient man and is rarely very impatient, so 10 years to him is nothing.

Shiyori sat on a bar stool next to a lab counter. Her elbow was propped up on some random books and her cupped her hand on the left side of her face with a very clear expression of boredom. All she really wanted to do is train with her dad and show him her newly improved moves and techniques. But as punishment for her obnoxious behavior, she is stuck with the mad scientist. She has no problem with him, it's just that at times he could have some really strange and crazy things happen when he gets way too excited about his experiments.

"Could you pass me that book that under your elbow, Shiyori- chan?" asked Szayel.

As she was about to get the book for him, she notice that he called her _Shiyori-chan_." I will give the book to you as long as you promise not to call me _Shiyori-chan_ because you know that it annoys me when _you _say it." replied Shiyori.

"That hurts me, Shiyori. Am I the only person who can't call you by that name?" he whined in disappointment

"Don't forget Barragan, Zommari, Aaroniero, Yammy, Nnoitra. They can only call me Shiyori-san or Hime-sama. **Only**. Now promise."

"Alright, I promise not to call you_ Shiyori-chan_ anymore. I swear." promised Szayel.

"Thank you, now here is your book." she said as she passed the book to Szayel. He took the from her hand with a quiet 'thank you' and quickly mumbled a _'Shiyori-chan'__._

"What did you just say?" asked Shiyori suspiciously

"Nothing." he said quickly. Shiyori stares at Szayel knowing that he had said something but at the moment it really didn't interested her. She when back to staring into nothing and thinking upon anything that crosses her mind.

"Shiyori?" asked Szayel

"Huh?" She turned her head toward Szayel

"I have a little mission for you."

"Uh-huh? Well, I sure hope it's interesting. " said Shiyori as she twirled her bangs around her finger.

" It's in the real world."

"...the real world..." said Shiyori slowly. Her light blue eyes widened and they showed wondered and amazement. She has never been outside of Hueco Mundo.

"Yep, in the real world. Doesn't that sound fun?" said Szayel watching her think in her own mind.

"You're right, it does but what is the mission about? I mean, I can't have fun with a boring mission." said Shiyori as thoughts of the world of the living in her head.

"You'll be collecting souls for me for a very important experiment I am doing."

Then with a smile on her face she said "Well, at least it wouldn't be boring. I'll asked my father if I could go. Be back in a sec." and with that she disappeared.

She reappeared in front of her father in the throne room.

"Hi, father!" said Shiyori with a smile

"Shiyori..." He said with the tone of 'what are you doing here', "Shouldn't you be with Szayel?"

"Well, you see Szayel wants me to do a mission in the real world and I was wondering if I could go there."

"Hmmmm..." Aizen rested his chin in his hand and thought about it for a moment.

"I mean, it would be really cool if I could go and I'm definitely old enough to go. 18 is a pretty good age plus I'm not a little girl anymore."

"You said that when you were 14." said Aizen aggravated as he broke out of his thought.

"Yeah, but I'm different now. Plus, dad, if I go to the real world then I wouldn't be in your hair."

"You're right. So, what is the mission?"

"Szayel wants me to collect souls for his new insane experiment." said Shiyori

"Alright, that's seems reasonable but you can't go without a few guards."

Shiyori pouted. "I guess it's better than nothing."

"Hey, someday you'll be able to go out on your own." Aizen said with a smile.

"Well, thanks dad for actually letting me go." said Shiyori as she ran up to her dad and hugged him softly.

"I'll be back later." said Shiyori as she walked out of the room.

Gin slowly from behind the throne, walk in front of Aizen.

"Eavesdropping again, Gin?" said Aizen looking at Gin maliciously.

"Your plans seems to be working flawlessly without you even laying a finger on it, Sosuke-kun." said Gin with his usual creepy smile.

"Its as if Szayel happens to read my mind." said Aizen with a wicked smile. His plan is going smoothly and he's enjoying it.

"Ya wanna toast to a perfect start?" asked Gin as he pull out a sake bottle from underneath his coat.

"Sorry, Gin but things will soon take a rough turn." said Aizen as he got out of his throne and began walking towards the doors.

* * *

_**Sorry if this chapter is short.**_

_**Please review**_


	3. Chapter 2: The Trip to the Unkown

_**I don't own bleach**_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Trip to the Unknown

Shiyori unsealed her sword and began to practice her swings as she waited for Szayel to prepare the supplies for her mission. After a few swings she stopped and asked Szayel, "Szayel-san, does the real world interests you?"

"Not really but it could be a different experience for you, Shiyori-san. Are you having any doubts?"

"Well, from what you said, this could be boring." said Shiyori, twirling the sword in her hand.

"At least, it will benefit me." said Szayel.

Shiyori ignored his comment and asked, "Are you done yet?"

"You can't hurry a scientist." said Szayel. She ignored that comment too and stop twirling her sword and put it back in her sheath. Then the lab door open up. There were four arrancars.

"Hello, Szayel-san!" one of the girl arrancar said with a cheerful voice as they walked in.

"Hello, Raku! I see you guys are ready." responded Szayel.

Then Szayel turn to Shiyori. "Shiyori, these are your bodyguards for your mission. Let me introduce them to you. All of them just got promoted."

Shiyori walk over and join Szayel. He first went to a boy who had short blond hair and had a piece of his mask on his forehead and a small piece of his right cheek. The piece on the forehead was shaped like an upside down tiara and had teeth in the middle of it. He also had light brown skin color. He is about 5'1 ft tall and was the smallest in the group.

"This is Hector. He is the eleven arrancar and also Halibel younger brother."

"It's an honor to meet you, Hime-sama", said Hector as he respectfully bows to her.

"Nice to meet you, too." says Shiyori.

Then he went the girl named Raku who had long blue hair and a boy who had long black hair wrapped in a ponytail. They both were the same height, 5'4 ft tall.

"This is Raku and Sako Nakai. They are twins. Sako is the 12th arrancar and Raku is 13th."

"Hello Shiyori!" said Raku. Sako nodded his head at Shiyori. She did the same.

Raku has her mask left of her face and Sako has his mask on the right of his face.

Then Szayel went to the last one.

"This is Kina Asano. She is the 14th arrancar. "

Kina has long wavy purple hair in two ponytails. She had a piece of mask on her left side of her head. She was the tallest of the group and was 5'6.

Shiyori stood in front of them for a moment and looked at them. "It's good to meet all of you." she said with a smile.

Then she walks over to Szayel and whispers in his ear. "Did you picked them out yourself?"

"Yes, I did. Do you have a problem with that?" he asked curiously with a whisper.

"No. Just wondering why you didn't pick out your own retarded hollows." she responded with a whisper.

"There are not retarded!!! They are modified to my own personal needs!!!" he yelled. Shiyori walked away from him having a laughing fit.

Finally, Szayel got done prepared the supplies and gave it to Shiyori. Szayel opened a garganta and wished her good luck. Shiyori and her bodyguards walked into the blackness until the portal closed.

* * *

Shiyori and her bodyguards came out of the garganta that appeared in the sky. _"Whoa! This place is beautiful. It better than I imagined." _she thought to herself. She even consider staying there for while._  
_

"Well, it time to get to business." said Shiyori as she turned towards her bodyguard. She looked at Hector, who had on a monotone facial expression, and asked him, "Hector, where are we?"

"Karakura Town" replied Hector nonchalant .

"Okay,Hector- north, Kina-south, and Raku and Sako, you guys come with me. Collect as many souls as you can before sunset. We'll meet at this exact place at sunset. Now go!" she commanded as her bodyguard scattered off onto their destination.

* * *

Ichigo and others were having lunch outside till they felt five very large reiatsus.

"Did you feel that, Rukia?" Ichigo asked Rukia who was sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I feel it." replied Rukia. " It's heavy.....like an arrancars."

Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia all switched to their shinigami form and began running towards the reiatsu followed by Orihime, Ishida, Chad.

They all went towards the closest reiatsu they felt. They came to a boy with blond hair.

"You guys I'm going to take him on. You guys can go on and find the other reiatsus.'' said Renji as he pulled out his sword.

"Don't die Renji'' said Rukia as they started to leave.

"I wouldn't." he confidently.

* * *

_**Sorry this chapter was so late. I was very lazy.**_

_**also please review. I want to know your thoughts about my story.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Clashes of Swords

_**A/N: For those who read the prologue and the first chapter need read over because I made some changes**_

_**Sorry for updating so late. I kinda lost inspiration for it but now I had it back so it enjoy Chapter 3.**_

_**I don't own Bleach**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Clashes of Swords

The short blond hair arrancar spoke up.

"Who are you, Shinigami?" said Hector watching Renji closely. "I do not have time for your foolishness."

"Well would it really matter if I'm going to kill you anyways." Renji replied.

"It's the proper way to fight. I would like to know the person I killed, so my name is Hector, the eleventh arrancar."

"Well, my name is Abarai Renji, lieutenant of 6th squad of the Soul Society. Since we are done with introductions, let's get to it." Renji said as he releases his sword.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" He charged towards Hector, who blocked the attack with one hand and pushes it off, leaving him only with a tiny cut in his hand.

"You have good swordsmanship." Hector says as he run towards Renji while unsheathing his sword. He swung his sword at Renji but blocks its. They started clashed their swords together making sparks. Renji pushes his sword against the arrancar's enough to makes Hector jump back allowing himself to get some space. Renji shupnoed to Hector, appearing behind and hits from the back.

* * *

"Ichigo, do you think Renji will survive? I mean, the last time the arrancars attack-"

"Rukia, he'll be fine. Remember we practiced and exercised just for this kind of attack. Plus, he mastered his bankai. So course, he'll be okay." Ichigo said as he intruded Rukia.

"Thanks, Ichigo for comforting me." she said as she smiled at Ichigo.

"No problem, Rukia!" says Ichigo as he looks at Rukia, until a heavy reiatsu come from above.

"Lookout, Ichigo! There's another arrancar coming this way!" Chad said pointing at the sky.

Everybody came to a complete halt. Ichigo took out his sword and so did Rukia. The others prepared too. The arrancar came fast.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Fuck you Shinigamis!!!!!!" the girl arrancar shouted, flying towards them with a cero forming in her hand. She blasted it at them. Ichigo flew toward the cero, first blocking it then splitting it in half.

"You guys continued to look for the other reiatsus!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"No, Ichigo, I'm fighting her." Rukia says.

"No Rukia you're not!" shouted Ichigo in a demanding tone.

"I need to get stronger and this is my only chance to do it, so move out the way!" said Rukia as she bump Ichigo out of the way.

"If that's possible!" exclaimed Ichigo

"I'm smarter than I look, Ichigo. Plus, I can show that I can be as strong as you."

"As if! You couldn't block my sword even if you tried!" teased Ichigo

"Don't underestimate me, Ichigo" warned Rukia

"Just don't kill yourself" Ichigo said calmly.

"I'm not." Rukia said with confident.

As Ichigo walked over to Ishida and Chad he said to Orihime "Could you stay with Rukia, Orihime?"

"No problem, Kurosaki-kun!" she replied cheerfully. Ichigo and the others went to continue to find the other reiatsus.

"Are you done?" asked the girl arrancar in a annoy way.

"Yeah, I'm ready" Rukia said with power.

"I hope this fight doesn't suck or you're going to regret it." said the arrancar as she prepared herself.

"It won't. Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

* * *

"Hime-sama, don't you feel those reiatsus? I can also feel Kina and Hector fighting someone." asked Sako as he looked around.

"Yes I can feel them, so be prepared to fight them. They're coming this way." replied Shiyori as she sat on the ground with excitement building inside her.

"I'm ready to kick some Shinigami ass!" said Raku as she punched her fist into her other hand.

"Those damn shinigamis, ohh, how I hate them. This should be snap for us, right Raku?" said Sako

"Yep and don't worried, Shiyori-san, we wouldn't let those shinigami even get close enough to smell you."

"Alright, I'm counting on you guys because here they come right now." said Shiyori

Sako and Raku both put out their swords and stood in front of Shiyori.

Ichigo, Chad, and Ishida runs toward them ready to attack.

"We will protect Hime-sama!!" Sako and Raku said in unity as they plunged forward towards Ichigo, Chad and Ishida. Raku attack Ichigo first while he pulls out his sword and Sako attacked Chad and Ishida.

"Who are you, arrancar and who is Hime-sama?" asked Ichigo as he blocks her sword.

"Raku Nakai, the 13th arrancar and I have no intention on telling you who is Hime-sama, shinigami." she said angrily

"The name is Kurosaki Ichigo and that girl who is watching us fight is supposedly is Hime-sama.''

"Like I said, I have no intentions on telling you."

"I guess that's a yes."

Raku presses harder against his sword making Ichigo have to do the same. Ichigo pushes Raku off his sword making her lose her balance. She felled to the ground but instantly she regained her balance and started to form a cero in her hand. She fires it at Ichigo.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoy it and I am not very good at writing and describing fights so hang in there with me because these fights have to happen. (sigh) _**

**_Please review_**


	5. Chapter 4: Sister

_**Enjoy this chapter! :)  
**_

_**I don't own Bleach**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Sister……

"Szayel!!!!" yelled a girl as she runs toward Szayel who was down the hall. The girl stood firmly between 4'6 and 5 feet and had blond hair put up in two ponytails in the back of her head. She had the face of a fourteen year-old and wore a white shirt that had two vertical lines running down the middle of the shirt with a white ruffled skirt. She had a small pink cape on her back with pink gloves.

"What is it, Mika?" Szayel questioned, somewhat annoyed.

"Where's Shiyori?" she says panting, trying catching her breath. " I went to her room and she wasn't there."

"She is on a mission." said Szayel, eager to leave and continue his works.

"A mission?"

"Shiyori went to the real world to complete a mission for me."

"Well, I'm quite surprised at you, Szayel." Mika said

"And what do you mean by that?" he questioned, even more annoyed.

"That you would even send her out alone. I know how much you _love_ her. I even know about that room that is full with-" Szayel quickly cover her mouth with his hand.

"DON'T SPEAK OF THAT ROOM!!!" He yelled "That room is not to be spoken of! And how the hell do you know of it?" Szayel shouted angrily.

"I got bored and explored your lab and I found it unlocked. By the way, why do you even have that many-" Szayel once again put his hand over her mouth.

"Didn't I just said that room is not to be spoken of!!!!" he yelled even more irritated.

"Okay! I wouldn't talk about the room anymore just stop putting your hand over my mouth. I don't where your hand been." she said sarcastically.

"For your information, my hands are very clean." he answered as he pushed his glass up.

"Whatever. By the way, you never told me why you sent Shiyori alone to the living world."

"I didn't send her alone. She had some bodyguards upon Aizen's request."

"As if, Aizen don't care about anybody except when they got a job that he want to get done and Heaven know that he doesn't give a shit about his so call 'daughter'."

"How dare you disrespect our leader!!!? If you weren't Shiyori's sister, I would kill you!!"

"Don't say all that bullshit! You know when he reaches his goal you all wills be useless pieces of crap to him. The only person he'll keep at his side is the strongest."

"Oh, then why are you on his side?" he asked

"It's more like forced to be on his side. But, of course, you alright know since you're the one who brought Shiyori and me to Las Noches and made us into hybrids. If it wasn't for Shiyori being here, this place would be a living hell for me."

"You should be happy. You are one of the first of your kind and you're stronger than an average arrancar. Plus, Aizen has mercy on you. You should be lucky you're even alive."

"Tch! If I'm still here that means that I'm some use to Aizen or included in his plans because he doesn't like to have unnecessary nuisance. Just like Shiyori, which is why he erased her memory so she can be some use to him. I am I right?" she said in a serious tone.

"You're right on point."

"Plus, despite Aizen's use of her, I am her sister and though she can't remember anything from our life in the living world, I will stand by her side no matter what."

"By the way, why did you wanted to see Shiyori anyways?"

"Well, Aizen-sama told me when I find the hollow willing enough or powerful enough to come with me to bring Shiyori with me."

"Why do you need Shiyori?" he asked curiously

"Shiyori is a princess and she's powerful. She can persuade people with her position. Most hollows respect her as a princess than her father, which he knows, as king. They would serve her anytime they want and would do it gladly. This also includes you. Even though she works under you, she also is over you too. She allows you to work over her."

"But Aizen order her to work under me."

"Although that is true, she is a princess and you are an espada, two differences."

"True, true. So shouldn't you be heading toward Aizen by now to report your information?" Szayel questioned by reminding her.

"Yeah, I guess so, but I'm still worry about her."

"Stop worrying, she'll be fine."

"Well, Pinkie, I'm see you later and also don't tell Aizen that I'm coming because I am not going to him directly. I am going to take my time coming."

"Hey don't call me by that name!?!?! Plus I could care less about that. Don't say it was my fault you were late!" Szayel shouted to her as she walks down the hall.

"Ah man, she is such a pain in the ass." Szayel said rubbing his head as he walks into his lab.

* * *

_**With this chapter I wanted to get away from the fights but the next chapter we're going back to the fights. This chapter is also important so remember.**_

_**Please review.  
**_


	6. Chapter 5: Clashes of Swords 2

_**Finally! Chapter 5! Sorry for the long wait and thank you Le Rukia for reviewing. I means alot to me! XD Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**I don't own bleach in anyway.**_

* * *

Chapter 5:Clash of Swords 2

Renji shupnoed towards Hector, appearing behind him and slashes his back, but only to find himself hitting the air. He quickly looked behind him to find Hector standing behind him, blasting him with a balas. Renji at once put his sword up to defend himself but found himself being pushed back from the blast straight into the ground. Renji struggled to get up from the ground. He never expected that such an attack would do that much damage to him compared to the other arrancars he fought.

"You know, you should never underestimate your opponent." said Hector, comprehending Renji facial expression as he walked toward him.

"I know that, dumbass,"said Renji wiping blood off the side of his mouth. "Let's put an end to this fight. I'm getting bored."

"Look like you're already done."

"Think about what you say,kid, before you regret it!"Renji says grinning as he brings his sword out.

"BANKAI!!!!!" His reiatsu flared as a large skeletal-like baboon snake formed around him.

"Let's see who going be finished now." Renji said with pride.

Hector, impressed by how large Renji's bankai was, commented with a smirk on his face "Such a large bankai, kinda of impressive but nevertheless you still are no comparsion to me even with that thing you have because if it a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get." Hector pull out his sword and directly positioned in front of him.

"Charge, FUERTE TORO (strong bull)" he yelled. He grewing larger and larger until he was about 13 feet tall. He grew into an enormous bull and his blond hair had grown much longer. Renji was ready for anything. He didn't care how large or powerful his opponent was and he knew he would win. After months of perfecteding is bankai, there was no way he could have given up. He rushed at Hector with his zanpakutou, throwing it at him. Hector grabs his zanpakutou. Renji detach the segments of his sword. Hector was stun and toss the segment he in his hand on the ground.

"Very unique bankai, but it still isn't enough to kill me." said Hector with his deep voice.

"Higa Zekko!" Renji said as the segments started to float and higher into the sky then they flew directly toward Hector, coming down heavily like a large hail storm. Hector try to block them but couldn't because so many was coming down so quickly. Renji reattach his segments of his zanpakutou and once the dust had cleared he could see Hector heavily breathing and bleeding.

"Why you- you- bastard!?!?! I'm going to KILL YOU!!!!" he screams. He charged toward him while firing a cero at Renji followed by a few balas. Renji was fortunate enough to dodged all of them but Hector appeared in front of him, kicking him in the stomach followed by punches in the face, another in the stomach and one in his side that threw him into the ground. Renji got up spitting blood out of his mouth saying "Well it seem like you got some hidden strength left that you didn't show me. This is getting interesting again. Hadou 4: White Lightning!" A white lightning came from Renji hand and headed toward Hector. Hector blocked it.

"Bakudou 61: Rukujyoukourou!" shout Renji as he darted towards Hector. Then 6 bars form around Hector's waist making him unable to move.

"What the fuck did you do to me?!?! I can't move!" he exclaimed as he struggled to move.

"Hikotsu Taiho!" said Renji as he threw his sword at him making a blast come out of mouth of Zabimaru. The blast devours Hector leaving nothing of his body.

'Ugh… What a fight.' Renji thought to himself, relaxing for a bit as he sword tuned back to normal.

* * *

Rukia zanpakutou turn completely white and where she stood turn into ice.

"Pretty impressive move, but I don't need to release my sword to kill you." Said Kina

"Hmph!" Rukia ran toward Kina attacking her instantly. Kina was able to block it with her sword.

"Is that all you got?" asked Kina proudly

"I got you right where I want you. First Dance: White Moon." The area Kina stood turn completely into ice,surprising her, freezing her arm and her right leg, but before she completely froze she fired a bala to get the ice off her and she leaped from the ground, firing another bala at Rukia. Rukia luckily dodged the bala. Then Kina opens a black portal in the sky and escapes.

"Rukia!!! Are you okay?" yells Orihime as she runs towards Rukia.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that the fight was so quick that I barely got to do anything. She's a coward. She talked big and did nothing to show for it." said Rukia.

"At lease you won, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so" said Rukia as she sense Renji's reiatsu. "Let's go and see how Renji doing. I can feel him."

"Okay!" replied Orihime cheerfully.

* * *

'I should let them have fun then when they get done I can play.' observed Shiyori happily as she watch Raku and Sako fight. Then a black portal appeared behind Shiyori and Kina step out of it.

"H-Hime-sama, I got defeated in my last battle. Do you mind if I report to Aizen to tell what's going on?" asked Kina, panting, with a few cuts on her.

"Go ahead." replied Shiyori, knowing what would happened if she returned.

"Okay, Hime-sama! I won't let you down!" said Kina before she left.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was fighting Raku and Chad and Ishida was double teaming Sako. Raku fired a cero at Ichigo. Ichigo cuts the cero in half and Raku followed up with a kick the face. Ichigo falls harmlessly to the ground without any injures.

'Whoa, is that girl seriously this weak? She hasn't even injured me yet!'

"Is all that you got, shinigami?" asked Raku

"I should be asking you that question because you haven't injured me yet. Are you really the 13th arrancar?"

"Shut up, Kurosaki! Of course I'm the 13th arrarcar! I'm going to beat you into a puddle." Raku charged at Ichigo with her sword. Ichigo pushed her back with his sword.

Unexpecting, she and Sako switched places. Sako with his black hair ponytail that blew in the wind, said "Since, my sister is so weak, I decided to fight you myself."

"I'm not weak Sako!!!" yelled Raku. Sako ignored his sister and focus on the business at hand.

"Well, who are you to start off with?" asked Ichigo

"My name is Sako Nakai, the 12th arrancar and you're are about to get whole different experience with me." said Sako

* * *

_Meanwhile in Las Noches………_

'Hmmm, I wonder what would Shiyori do if I raided her room,' Mika pondering in her mind, 'But to come to think of it, I wouldn't just be hurt by Shiyori, but by all the espada! That's one horrifying thought. Ah, man its suck to have low rank number. You can't do anything. Why did Aizen give me this rank anyway? He knows that I'm much stronger than 75th. I should rather be 30th. Then again, I'm Shiyori's fraccion, so if I get killed or hurt, Shiyori will beat the crap out of the person who hurts me....'she wonders all these thoughts as she walks toward the throne room. After a few minutes of thinking, she got there faster than she had wanted to get there. 'Ah, I guess it can't be avoided.'

She pushed the doors open as she walked in and the doors silently closing behind her. But what she saw was something that was more disturbing than anything she have seen before. Aizen had his had through Kina's chest. Blood was dripping from his hand to the floor. Then he looks at Mika and pulls his hand out of her chest and let her body hit to the cold hard floor.

"Hello, Mika, what brings you here?" Aizen says acting as if nothing happen, simply shaking the blood off his hand.

"No-Nothing...sir...I mean" said Mika nervously.

"Are you scared?"

"No... sir.... I meant.... Yes.... Sir"

"There is nothing to be afraid of, my dear." Aizen said as he slowly walks towards her. Mika was frozen in fear. Aizen cupped his hand around her cheek and bend down to her ear.

"Now tell me what's brings you here, my sweet Mika-san?" he said seriously.

"Shi-Shiyori"she said shakenly as shivers went down her back as his breath touched her skin.

"Shiyori isn't here." he said, now looked at her with both eyes piercing her.

"Why was Kina here?" she questioned.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes"

"Kina wasn't doing her job: protecting Shiyori. So I decide she wasn't needed, so I disposed of her. Plus, if people saw her without Shiyori being here than the 'truth' would get out.

"T-The t-truth?" she asked still in shock.

"Yes the truth which is that Shiyori isn't coming back until after we have won the war. Kina knew about it so I had to make sure wasn't going to tell anybody else."

"W-Why isn't she coming back?"

"Because I'm speculating that she will get hurt in the 'Olvidarse De' and she'll forget her memories."

"But if she forgets her memories won't that be a bad thing?"

"No, because I have plans for her when we go there to fight the winter war."

"Aizen-sama, are you going to kill me for telling me this like you did to Kina?"

"I was going to but I decide that since you are Shiyori's sister that I'm going to let you go free. If you do tell someone, death will certainly be at your doorstep, okay?" he said as he kissed Mika on her forehead.

"Now help me dispose on this dead body."

"O-Okay." Said Mika shaking.

_**

* * *

**_

Ishida and Chad observed as their new opponent stood in front of them.

"Obvious, you two guys are looking for ass whipping if you want to fight me." said Raku

"Are you referring to yourself?" asked Ishida sarcastically.

"Shut-up!!!" said Raku as she fired balas at them.

They both dodged the attack easily and then seperated.

Chad blasted her with his own blast, and Ishida fired his arrows. Raku blocked Chad's attack and dodged Ishida's.

"Hey!!!! That's unfair! You guys can't double team me!!!?" she yelled angrily, directing the point of the sword toward them.

"Can't handle double teaming?" said Ishida. Raku growled at his comment and formed a cero at them.

"El Directo!" shouted Chad, running, firing his attack at Raku. She blocked it with her cero but Ishida appeared behind her and fired his attack, incinerating her body in the air.

"RAKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Sako

"I'm going to kill you all for killing my sister!?!?!" Sako yelled furiously with true flames in his eyes.

Sako puts both hands up, one in Ichigo direction and the other in Chad and Ishida direction, and fires ceros at them. They dodges the ceros and Ichigo runs towards him with his sword using Getsuga Tenshõ to defeat him. The blast had obliterated leaving nothing to be seen.

"I'm glad that fight is over with. It was so boring. Now it time for me to have some fun." stated Shiyori as she began get up.

"What's your name, girl?" asked Ichigo, curiously, feeling that he had once seen her before.

"Sure, if you tell me your name!" Shiyori replied cheerfully like a energtic child.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." he blandly said.

"Welll, I can't give you my real name, so..." she said with her index finger on her lip, "...You can call me Hime-chan!"

"You must be the leader, am I right?" he asked

"Perhaps, but those were my bodyguards!" she said. Ichigo, Chad and Ishida had a face of astonishment.

"Well, they weren't that good anyways! I mean, I could have possibly wipe them out myself if I want to!?" she said responding to their facial expression. "Plus, they wouldn't be here if my dad simply took my advice."

"Your dad? Who is he?" asked Ishida seriously, already knowing the answer.

"My dad? Sorry, can't tell ya. That's top-secret." said Shiyori seriously, finally getting out of her childish mode. "Now, let's have some fun." she charged towards Ichigo who blocked her attack right on time with his sword.

"Great reflexive." she commented, " Block this!" she appeared behind him, slashing him in the back. Ichigo shunpo away from her.

"Bankai!" Ichigo charged towards Shiyori with his newly black sword with a chain at the end of it. They clashes their swords together making the cling and clang sound. Shiyori smiled as she played with her new opponent. It had a while since she had someone worthy of fighting. She pushed herself away from Ichigo.

"You're a good fighter, Kurosaki-kun." she said

"Thanks for the comment." said Ichigo before he decide to use Getsuga Tenshno. He throws it at her and she simply cuts through it but Ichigo follow up behind the attack swinging the sword towards her left side. Shiyori blocked it half way. It had cut the side of her, hitting the 'Olvidarse De', in which that Aizen had predicted. She held her hand on her side , swearing in her mind. Staggering, she struggled to stand. Her vision became quite blurry and unclear.

Suddenly, a man with a striped white and green hat that shadowed over his eyes had appear in front of her. She turn her head quietly toward him, barely seeing who was it.

"I thought I felt a familiar aura, right Shiyori?"

"Urahara-san" weakly said Shiyori as fell to the ground unconsciously.

* * *

_**This was my longest chapter ever! I had get the rest of the fighting scenes in this chapter. The next update may take a while so hold on.**_

_**Please review :D**_


	7. Chapter 6: The Once Was

_**Bunny201**_

_**Enjoy this chapter!**_

_**I don't own Bleach in any way**_. _**But I do own Shiyori, her zanpukuto,etc.. **_

* * *

Chapter 6: The Once Was

"Shiyori-chan…." Urahara said quietly to Shiyori as he picked up her into his arms as she slowly going into a dream-like state.

"Urahara-san, why are you here?" exclaimed Ichigo as he ran over to him

"I'll explain everything later but for now I need to get her immediately to my shop. Ichigo and Ishida come with me. Chad, go tell the others to come to my shop now." Chad bow in approval and left. Urahara shupnoed away with Shiyori as Ichigo and Ishida followed.

Once at his shop, he laid her down in one of his bedroom and then he went to the room where Ichigo and Ishida was sitting down in.

"Urahara-san, how do you know her?" asked Ishida.

"Well, Kurosaki-san, let's say she is an old friend." replied Urahara. Then Chad and the others came in through the door.

"Oh! Hi, you guys!" greeted Urahara.

"What is so urgent, Kisuke?" asked Renji.

"There's a little info I need to tell you but first, Inoue do you mind healing the girl in the other room?" said Urahara as he pointed to his left.

"Okay, Urahara-san." Orihime says as she walks to the other room. The rest took their sits and began to listen.

"Alright, let's begin. The girl in the other room, her name is Shiyori Tonsaki or should be. She went missing 10 years ago. Nobody knew what happen to her or her sister. Her father was a friend of Kurosaki's dad. He was found dead in a park. Apparently, he was attacked by a hollow. It gave us the conclusion that either her or her sister was killed or taken by hollows. Now that Shiyori is back, I assume that she was taken by hollows and was brainwash. Now any questions?"

"That couldn't be the girl you were describing! She was completely helping the hollows. They even called her 'Hime-sama'!" shouted Ichigo.

"Hime-sama?"repeated Urahara.

"Also, she said that those arrancar were her "bodyguards" and her dad sent them with her." added Ishida

Urahara sipped his tea and remarked "Well, we'll see when she gets up."

Orihime walks in from the other room says "Urahara-san, I'm done healing her. She hasn't woken up yet but there's a small tattoo of some sort on the side where she was injured in. It gives me a creepy feeling."

"Okay, let me see it." Said Urahara as he got up and followed Orihime. She pointed out the mark. When he saw it he clearly knew what it was. It may have been partly faded but he still knew what it was. He knew that it meant that she had forgotten most her memories.

"Thank you for showing me this, Inoue-san."

"You're welcome, Urahara-san, but couldn't this be a problem?

"No, this couldn't do any damage." said Urahara as he examined the mark.

"Okay." Said Orihime.

"Urahara-san, do you know anything else about the girl that we should know?" asked Rukia as Urahara along with Orihime came back into the room.

"Not really but I'll inform you when her progress improves. "

"Well, Rukia and I have to do homework, so we're leaving." said Orihime

"I have more questions, so I'm going to stay." said Ishida

"So am I." Said Ichigo

"'Bye you guys! See you later!" said Rukia as her, Orihime, and Chad left.

After they had left the only people left were Ichigo, Ishida, and Renji.

"Urahara-san, what relationship did you have with Shiyori?"asked Ishida

"She is sort of my goddaughter."

"WHAT!!!!!!"exclaimed Ichigo as he jumped out of his sit. "Didn't you think that information would be critical to us!!"

"No, because in the state she's now, it wouldn't be important."

"Okay then, so how did my father know her father?" Questioned Ichigo.

"You ask your dad about that." Declare Urahara.

"This is getting us nowhere!!!!" yelled Ichigo

"Well, how long have you know her?" asked Renji, ignoring Ichigo.

"Since birth." said Urahara

* * *

Shiyori found herself surrounded by a barren land that had very few trees and small shrubs and spots of grass. The sky was a blueish- gray and the clouds looked stormy. Shiyori, who was laying on the ground, stood up trying to figure out where was she.

"_Hello, Shiyori! How ya been? Haven't see ya in a while._" a err voice said behind her. She turns around abruptly. Her eyes widen instantly. There was a girl who looked just like Shiyori except she wore a white shinigami uniform, had white hair, white skin and golden yellow eyes just like an opposite of her.

"Who are you?" asked Shiyori

"_Com' on! Don' tell me ya don' know who your own partner is?__ Tsk Tsk Tsk, what a shame."_

"What are you talking about?"

"_Your partner, ya know, the one besides your zanpakutou, ya know, your Hollow."_

Taking a note on what she said, Shiyori notice that her zanpakutou wasn't on her.

"Not to take things off subject but where is my sword, ShiShi Ryuu (lion dragon)?"

"_That cat is always someplace, SHISHI RYUU!!!"_ yelled the Hollow. A medium size creature came from behind the hollow. It had a body of a female lion with purple dragon's wings on its back. It had a stripe on it neck and above it paws.

"**Yori, why do you have to be so loud? I was trying to sleep.**" stated ShiShi

"ShiShi!!!!! I missed you!" Shiyori raced to hug the feline.

"**Hmph.**"

"_Cocky feline._" said Yori

**"What did you call me?"**

"_Don't act like ya didn' hear me! Actin' all high and mighty._"

"**Well, excuse me for being me.**" said the feline, "**Anyway, nice to see you, Shiyori-chan.**"continued ShiShi, ignoring the hollow remarks.

Shiyori, who was still cling to the irritated feline, let go and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know why I couldn't contact you."

"**It was Aizen.**"

"Who is that?"

"**Your adoptive father and your enemy."**

"But how can he be my enemy if he is my father?" asked Shiyori with a bewildered look on.

"_If ya can't remember, he invent'd me inside of you._" said Yori, proudly with a creepy grin also reminding Shiyori of her recent memory lost.

"But how could that affect me? I mean, he could have done it for a good reason." said Shiyori, denying the facts.

"**He has done too many things for me to explained now, but he did it so he could use you for a tool. Basically, you are a breed between arrancars and shinigami.**" explained ShiShi

"_It means you're part__ hollow, part human, part shinigami. You are in between. You're a hybrid."_ Said Yori, clearing it for Shiyori.

"**It also means that you have two different releases since your sword is already in shikai. You have an espada release and a bankai release**."ShiShi said

"I still don't understand why is he my enemy?"

"**You'll understand when the time is right.**" said the feline as wind blew the dust around making it hard to for Shiyori to see ShiShi and Yori.

"But-" They faded from her view as the wind blew harder, dust flying around like a dust storm. "Wait!"

* * *

Shiyori woke up in bed, her eyes stinging a little bit from the sudden sunlight that laid across her and the bed. It had seem to be in the afternoon from the position of the sun. Most likely to be around 1-ish o'clock. From her side vision, a male with orange spiky hair was sound asleep sitting upright in a chair. It had been a day since she got wounded. She felt warmth of sunshine on her bed and as she rode her fingers through her long red hair to untangle it. As she was about to get out of bed, Urahara walked into the room.

"Oh, I see that you're awake, Shiyori." said Urahara.

"Ummmm...." Shiyori looked at Urahara, confused for words as she lend near the edge of the bed.

"I'm Kisuke Urahara. You can call me Urahara." _'I see that __it's__ true that her memory is gone.'_

"Ummm... What I'm I doing here? Did something happened?" she said as she look at the bandages on her side.

"I'm the keeper of this place and you were critically injured a day ago." said Urahara as he tipped his green and white striped hat at her.

"Oh."

"We'll discuss it in the other room. Oh, could you wake sleeping beauty near to you? I want him to be included too." said Urahara as he walked out of the room.

"Sure." She began to shake Ichigo softly. His eyes slowly opened up.

"Hm… What…?"

"Wake up! Urahara-san says he needs you." she said as she got out of her bed.

"Okay." Groaned Ichigo as he stretch. But as he became aware of whom he around he said "Hey you're that girl! I've been waiting for you to wake up."

"That's good to know. Perhaps we can discuss it in there." said Shiyori as she pointed towards the door with a pleasant smile, ushering Ichigo to the other room. As they walked into the room, Urahara was sitting down as Tessai put tea on the table. They both took their sits. Urahara began to sip his tea.

"So, where do we begin?" asked Urahara

"How did I injured. Did I fall down some stairs or something?" asked Shiyori curious to know what happened.

"You don't remember me fighting you?" asked Ichigo, astonish at the fact that she could forget something like that.

"No... but why was I fighting you?"

"You were hypnotized." said Urahara, taking another sip of his tea.

"How do you know that, Urahara?" asked Ichigo

"It's obivous who it was."

"Aizen." said Ichigo with anger in his voice.

Shiyori eyes widened at the familiar name. " Aizen?"

"You know of him?" asked Urahara as his eyebrow arched at her reaction.

"No, but his name sounds familiar."

"Well, it seems my prediction was right and it included one large factor: the Olvidarse De."

"What's that?" asked Ichigo

"It is an ancient tattoo or mark often used as punishment for prisoner in the Soul Society. It would be on the prisoners' body. The Olvidarse De can make you forget your memories from a range of a few to all. The prisoners would often forget when they're injured in the spot where the mark was. The memory loss of the prisoners would cause them insanity and chaos because they wouldn't know who they were. The Soul Society eventually stops using it a long time ago."

"Hey, what does the Olvidarse De has to do with me? Do I have the Olvidarse De?" inquired Shiyori, staring at the bandaged up area.

"Good question! Your answer would be a yes." Answered Urahara

"Is this it where the bandage are?" asked Shiyori.

" Yes, it's on your lower left side of your stomach."

Shiyori peeled back the bandages and saw the mark, faded. Ichigo joined and looked at it.

"Urahara-san is that the way it suppose to be with its faded look?" asked Ichigo.

"No. It only looks faded because Inoue had healed that spot. Therefore, it will eventually return to its original form." said Urahara

"Will her memory ever come back?" asked Ichigo

"Maybe. It takes a while for them to come back." Stated Urahara

Just then a guy came through the door. He had wavy light brown hair that came down to his shoulder with goggles on his forehead. He wore a red t-shirt that was slightly tight with some loose blue denims. His age seems to range around 20-25 years of age and was quite handsome. His height was 6'1.

"Hey there, Urahara!" said the guy

"Hello Sora!" greeted Urahara.

"Was I interrupting anything because seems like you guys was talking about something serious?" Said Sora as he walked over to Urahara.

"No, in fact, you came right on time!" Sora took his sit quickly, eager to know what he wanted.

"Oh, this is Shiyori Tonsaki. She was injured yesterday and I need for you to watch over her for a while."

"You mean babysitting."

"Hey, I'm not a child." said Shiyori.

"Well, you look young."

"That's doesn't count for anything! You look like you're in your 20s." said Shiyori, annoyed.

"You look like you're a teenager. That's close enough. Besides, I'm much older than I look." said Sora with a smile on his face.

"I think that's a yes?" said Urahara in a sarcastic way.

"I wasn't thinking that this was a yes or no deal. But, I will do it." said Sora. Shiyori sliently pouted and turn her head away from Sora.

"Don't I have a say in this?" said Shiyori

"No." said Sora

"Meanie." she mumbled under breath as she got up with Sora.

"Oh, yeah, Sora I need to talk to you about her later today, 'kay?"

"Alright." said Sora as he walked out the door to take Shiyori to his house.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Please review. :D  
**_


	8. Chapter 7: Introductions

_**Hello guys, Bunny201 here. Sorry it took so long for this chapter but I got the flu( not the swine flu, the regular one) and was jampack with projects. Now I'm feeling better and we have 3 more weeks in school. XD Im so happy. **_

_**Enjoy the chapter**_

_**I do not own Bleach.  
**_

* * *

Chapter 7: Introductions

As Sora and Shiyori got out of the car and walk up to the house, Sora said "Well, I guess I should introduce myself." As he opened the front door "My name is Sora Aizen. Sosuke Aizen's little brother." he said with a certain cold asperity. Once they got in the house and took a seat on the sofa,"Who is Aizen?" Shiyori asked with curiosity, wanting to know why is Aizen so despised by so many people.

"It's apparent that you're new! Aizen is lying, deceiving, and backstabbing little bastard. He is an ex-captain that betrayed the Soul Society. I swear he going to pay for what he did." he said angrily.

"What did he do to you?" she asked innocently.

Sora sat quietly, not saying a word, as his face grew a doleful yet angry expression. They both set in a uneasy stillness, making it obvious that something had happen between the two and it wasn't anything nice. Shiyori, sorely regretting what she said, quickly spoke up not even allowing Sora a chance to speak.

"Just forget I even mention it." she said in embarrassment as she rubbed her hand on the back of her head. "So, where is this 'Soul Society'? Is somewhere around here?" asked Shiyori

Snapping out of the phase he was in, he said "Oh, well, the Soul Society is where all soul reside in. And, no, the Soul Society is nowhere close to here. It in a different dimension. You can enter in by using Senkaimon, which is the gate to Soul Society."

"So tell me about you, Shiyori." asked Sora

"Well, I wish I could, but I unfortunately don't remember anything expect my name, age, and birthday." she said with a smile on face.

"Is that so? Tell me why." he asked with interest

"Didn't Urahara told you I got injured? That enough info for you."

He cleared his throat. " I was trying to asked how did you get injured." he said annoyed

"Well, if I told you that I lost my memory already, wouldn't that make sense that I would not know?"

"Okay, smarty, I just was trying to start a simple conversation." he said as he began to get up from the sofa. "Miss Spoiled Brat, let me show you to your room." he said sarcastically with a smile. Shiyori ignored his sarcasm and rolled her eyes. She said as she followed Sora upstairs. There was three doors on the hallway and Sora led her to the last door on the hall. Her room was fairly large. It had two twin size beds, a balcony, and a medium size bathroom. It had a color of a dark velvet red on the walls.

"Here's your room." Said Sora

"It's a pretty room." she said "As if you had already prepared it for me. By the way, why do you have such a big house for only one person living in it?"

"The Vizards sometimes come here to stay for a while, plus I assure you that room was like that when I brought the house."

"Sure." she said sarcastically

"I have to leave for a while, Shiyori. Please** Do not** burn down the house and be a good a little teenager, alright? I'll will be back to make dinner." he said as he walked out of her room.

"Hey! I'm not that stupid!" she yelled to him

"Sure!" he yelled back. Shiyori close her door and walked over and fell softly on her nice comfy bed. She stared at the ceiling thinking about that recently happen. Though her memory was gone, she had a familiar feeling. As if she had met these people before. It could have been possible but if it was, they would have already told her that she knew them. She just couldn't shake the feeling of meeting them before, somewhere.

*******

Ichigo scratched his head as he walked into his house. He couldn't believe that Shiyori was his cousin. Something didn't seem right to him.

"ICCCCHHHHHIIIIGGGGGOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo instantly saw a foot coming toward him. He dodged it and hit his father in the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you old man?!?!?" Ichigo yelled, irritated

"Great Defense, son." Said Isshin weakly as he fall to the ground.

Ichigo ignored his dad and went up to his room and fell softly on his bed.

"Hello, Ichigo." Said Rukia coming out of his closet.

"Hi, Rukia." he says calmly.

"So, did you find anything new about that new girl?"

"Yeah, a lot of stuff too. First of all, she has this mark on the side of her stomach called Olvidarse De that make her have amnesia when someone injure it. Urahara said it was an old torture weapon that the Soul Society used to use a long time ago. Secondly, he said Shiyori and me are cousins!"

"Seriously!!" Rukia said surprised "How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure."

"Then, what are you going to do?"

"I plan to find out on my own. Once she gets her memory back I will find out."

"I wonder if she has anything to do with Aizen."

"Of course, she does. She was helping out the hollows and Aizen is her father."

"Ichigo, don't go assuming things about her. She could be a nice person. Plus its a chance to get to know your cousin. Maybe you'll find out how you guys are cousins." Rukia said in a serious tone yet smooth and soft.

Suddenly, Rukia hears a small chuckle. She looks on the ground and saw Kon looking under her skirt. She drowns out his screams as she slams her foot in his face.

* * *

"So is that all you want to tell me, Urahara-san?"

"Yep! This pretty much it." said Urahara "So, how have Shiyori-chan been acting so far? Anything unfamiliar to you?"

"Nope. She acting pretty normal to me, cocky, but normal." Sora replied

"That's good. And please protect my goddaughter. I don't want to lose her twice because it a great possibility that Aizen would be coming back for her." Urahara said in a serious tone.

"Don't worry, Urahara. I all ready put on a kido spell around the house." Sora said, reassuring Urahara that everything will be okay.

"Thank for the info, Urahara. See you later!" Sora said as he walked out the door.

* * *

"Hello Isshin!" greeted Sora as Isshin open the door.

"Hello Sora! Haven't seen you in a long time! What's been going on lately?"

"A lot but I came here to talk to Ichigo." Said Sora as he walked in.

"Awwww, please tell me!!" ask Isshin in the most annoy voice with his hands put together and on his knees.

"Okay. It most likely your son wouldn't tell you anyway. Shiyori is back." Isshin froze. He couldn't believe that she is back after being gone for so long. His oldest niece had finally come back.

"Are you sure?" asked Isshin getting serious.

"Yeah. She is staying at my house but the bad part about it is that she can't remember anything because she has the Olvidarse De." he said.

"Unbelievable…. Did Aizen do this?" Isshin asked in a harsh cold voice.

"We don't know but it is most likely he did."

"That bastard is going to died for killing my brother and taking my nieces."

"Ichirou was a good person and father. Even though I didn't hang around him all the time, I missed him." Sora said in a doleful tone.

"I miss him too."

"Well, Isshin, I have to leave pretty soon to make sure that girl didn't destroy anything." Sora said, grinning as he walk toward the staircase.

"Alright." said Isshin. Sora walks up to Ichigo's room and knocks on the door.

"Oh, hi Sora." greeted Rukia as she opened the door.

"Hi, Rukia! I have some news for you guys."

"What is it?" asked Ichigo

"I just came here to inform you that for the next few weeks Shiyori will be training with Urahara."

"Why?" asked Rukia

"He wants to test her abilities."

"Of course." Said Ichigo.

"And I'll be the guarding over Shiyori."

"That's good."

"We need to protect her from the arrancar if they decide to come back for her." said Sora

When Sora came back home he saw Shiyori silently sleeping in her room. Sora can't imagine what kind of life she been through since she lived with Aizen. He's just happy she is safe and sound.

* * *

As the teacher walked in she said "Hush, children! We have a new student today." A red haired girl walked in the room. Her hair style had two braids hanging down in front of her and rest of it lay on her back. Her hair stop near the middle of her back. She was about 5'6½ and had somewhat tan skin and had blue eyes. She had breasts that were about Orihime's size but a bit smaller. "Hello, my name is Shiyori Tonsaki. Nice to meet you all." Said Shiyori. Ichigo mouth practically fell open. He didn't know she would be attending school. At least not so soon.

"You can sit behind Kuchiki." said the teacher

As she took her sit she said "Hi Ichigo!"

"Hi, Shiyori." replied Ichigo who was sitting next to Rukia

After she got herself settle in she began think about her training. It had been 4 weeks ago since she started it and all of a sudden Urahara put her in school. It doesn't make sense.

* * *

_4 weeks ago- Training_

Whoosh!!!! Shiyori barely missed the shot from Ururu's rocket launcher.

"Are you trying to kill me!!!" shouted Shiyori

Ururu ran up to her, kicking her. Shiyori blocks it.

Urahara watches from the side.

'She has great a defense.' Thought Urahara.

Ururu shot another fire from her rocket launcher. This time Shiyori stops the rocket with her hand. She runs toward Ururu jumped up and tries to kick her in her head. But before she has a chance to do it, Urahara appears, grabs her leg, and stops her.

"Enough training for today." Said Urahara as he let go of her leg.

"Let's go inside."

* * *

As the bell ring for lunch, Shiyori snaps out of her flashbacks and goes to lunch. Shiyori sees Rukia and the others sitting by some trees and decides to join them.

"Ummm… Do you mind if I join you guys?"

"Not at all!" said Rukia

"So you're the girl Urahara was talking about right?" ask Ishida

"Yeah." Replied Shiyori

"You're pretty…."said Chizuru as she looked her up and down. Then Chizuru grab her breasts and out of nowhere Tatsuki punched her in her face.

"Sorry about that. Chizuru is a lesbian so watch out." Said Tatsuki.

"Obviously." Said Shiyori as she is still disturbed by what Chizuru did, guarding her breasts.

"Owwww, that hurt." whinced Chizuru

"Chizuru, stop touching random girls especially new ones."

"I can touch them if I want to." Said Chizuru. Tatsuki threw another punch at her. Soon there was a large argument.

Orihime moved over toward Shiyori saying "They usually always do this. Mostly of the time because Chizuru always doing something gay towards me."

"How do you live with it?"

"To be honest, I really don't know."

"So, Ichigo, how are you doing?" asked Shiyori

"Fine." Said Ichigo with a smile

"Shiyori how was your training?" asked Rukia

"Its been good. Urahara said there is more to come but for right he put me in school."

"That's why you're in school." Said Ichigo

"I don't know why he put me in school. I even asked him and he never gave a response."

"He must want it to be secret." Said Ishida

"Well, I'm happy that you're okay!" said Orihime

"I'm glad too." Said Shiyori as she sips her juice.

* * *

After school Shiyori went over Ichigo's house. As they went into the house, Isshin said "Bringing more girls into my house. That's my son and hopefully one of them will bare my grandchild!"

Ichigo run up and punch his dad in the face.

"You disgusting pervert! I would never do that! Plus, Shiyori is just….a friend from school!" yelled Ichigo.

Once hearing Shiyori's name, Isshin eyes widened but didn't let Ichigo see it. Isshin began to look at Shiyori and recognize how she does look similar to her father. Ichigo and Rukia went up stairs and Shiyori followed leaving Isshin with his own little wonders.

"Your dad is weird." Stated Shiyori

"As if I don't know." Said Ichigo. Suddenly, an orange lion plushie jumped on Shiyori breasts said "Boobies….. Sweet Boobies…." Shiyori yank Kon off her breasts and glared at it angrily.

"Hello little stuff toy, do you know what I going to do to you?" asked Shiyori in a sarcastic, irritated way with a eye twitching .

"Let me touch your boobs?" replied Kon

"Let me show you." Shiyori threw Kon on the ground stomping on him and then pick him up and threw him out the window that just happen to be open.

"What's up with all these perverted people always touching my breasts!!" she shouted out of frustation.

Ichigo and Rukia just stare at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry you had to see that but I had a moment."

"I can understand where you're coming from but I'm just surprise to see **you** do that." Said Rukia

"Of course she will react in the way, Rukia. Kon makes everyone feel like they need to kill him." said Ichigo.

"Why can that thing talk?" asked Shiyori

"It's a mod soul which is a fake soul." Said Rukia

"Okay." Said Shiyori "Does you dad knows about us being cousins?"

"He doesn't know anything about the spirit world and he wouldn't understand."

"How do you know that for sure? Maybe you should tell him one of these days."

"I will ….when I have to."

"Alright, it about whatever you want to do." said Shiyori

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Also I have some pictures of Shiyori and Mika that I drew on my profile page. This is a link there.  
_**

**_Please review_**


	9. Chapter 8: Boredom is for the cause

**bunny201**

**A\N: I've revised some of the earlier chapters like the prologue & chapter 1 and it may or may not change the way the story is going now. So please read these chapters.**

**Enjoy  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach  
**

* * *

Chapter 8: Boredom is for the cause

"Aaaaarrrrgggghhhh!!!!!! I'm sooooooooooo bored!" outburst a highly bored Mika who was sitting down at a desk with her head on it in Szayel's lab.

"Hey, Szayel , do you got anything I can do?" asked Mika, bother.

"No, you'll just break everything that I have with your face." Said Szayel who was working on an experiment.

A vein throbbed heavily from the side of Mika's face.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!?!?!??!?!?!!?" Mika shouted angrily.

"You heard me." Said Szayel calmly. Mika got up from her sit intending to hit Szayel on the head but decided it wasn't even worth it and instead decided to leave the lab. As she walked past Szayel, he says "Ahem, Mika please get away from me. All my hard work would be destroy in a second if my experiment even got a glimpse of you."

"Damn you, Szayel!!! I don't even care about your experiment. I hope it bursts into flames." Said Mika as she made her way to the door.

"You know, you're not suppose to leave this room." Informed Szayel

"Who cares!?" said Mika as she sneaked her self into the hallway. She carefully trimmed the walls making sure no one saw her. This was stupid to her. For some odd reason, Aizen told her that she couldn't come out of Szayel's lab and if she did, she will be severely punished. But she didn't care, she had to do something or otherwise she would have die of complete boredom. She finally makes herself to Grimmjow's room totally undetected. She knocks on the door. When he had opens the door and saw who it was, he roughly pulls Mika inside his room and closes the door…… halfway.

"What the hell was that for!" said Mika

"What are you doing here?!" he yelled

"Because I want to be. Plus it was way too boring in there. I bet Szayel's reflection would've fallen asleep of boredom." Said Mika

"Yeah, whatever. What do you want?"

"To play with you."  
"Aren't you little bit too old to be 'playing around' with me?"asked Grimmjow

"I'm only fourteen or did you forget?" said Mika as she knocks on Grimmjow's head.

But unknowingly to them, Stark walked quietly down the hall until he heard Grimmjow and Mika bickering. He walks closer to the door to see it only be halfway open. Mika had her back facing the door and Grimmjow was facing Mika but was too busy to actually see Stark standing at the door. He watches them as they bickered.

"Like it actually matter."

"Hey, that's my age you're talking about!" yelled Mika

"To me, you humans all look the same."

"That's a lie and you know. You just trying to back your way out of this conversation but I'm not about to let you do that."

"Then I won't listen to you." Said Grimmjow as he put his hands over his ears.

"Hey, don't ignore me!"

"What you say! I can't hear you!"

"Why I –" Suddenly a hand lands on the back of Mika shirt and pulls her backwards, dragging her out of the room and into the hall.

"Who the hell is this?!?!" yelled Mika struggling to get the hand off her shirt.

"Stark." He said calmly. This made her silent for a moment and looked back at the person dragging her.

"Stark, what are you doing here?" asked Mika

"To take you back Szayel's lab."

"What!!! I don't wanna go back!" whined Mika "Could I at least bring Grimmy back with me?"

"Hell, No!!!!!" yelled Grimmjow who was standing at his door "I can't be stuck in boredom with _you_."

"What!?! Fuck you, Grimm!!! I'm going to sooo get you back for this." Said Mika. Her yelling began to fade away as Stark dragged her further down the hall. Grimmjow grin to himself. He just loves to make her mad and she always seem to fall for it. He quietly walked himself back into his room.

After a while, Stark got tired of dragging her, so he let her walk right next to him.

"Mika, I got to ask you a question."

"Sure."

"Do you like Grimmjow more than a friend?"

Mika began to blush. Her face began to get red. Stark could see it.

"No! Why would I even like an idiot like him?" said Mika trying to hold her blushing back. It was true. She had always like Grimmjow and still do. Besides his awesome good looks and his rudeness, there was something else that had always shine within Grimmjow and something she had continually liked about him.

"Well, you guys always hang out together beside the fact that he had to take care since you came here. Plus you guys argue as if you are a couple."Stark said already knowing the truth. He hung around them enough to know what was going on.

"Psssssh! That will never happen." Mika disagreed, in denial

"I highly doubt that."He teased

"Oh, shut up! What do you know?"Mika yelled as she turn her head the other way.

"A lot."

Soon they made themselves to Szayel's lab. Mika stop in front of the door. "Will Aizen punishes me for this?" asked Mika

"He would… if he was here."

"He's not here?!"

"Yep, he gone somewhere but don't worry, you only have to suffer a few more days of boredom. You can always go to sleep like I do."

"I do! Awesome! But why I'm on punishment anyway. It's like being in prison expected prison is more exciting than this. Plus I don't have time to just to go to sleep anytime I want like you." Mika said.

"He said he doesn't want you spreading around the 'secret' while he's gone."

"You know it too, about Shiyori, the truth!"

"Yeah, but I don't really care though."

"Don't worry, I won't tell not after that death warning Aizen give me." she said coldly. Stark began to walk away. After thinking for a while Mika said, "Wait, Stark! I want to train with you because I know Szayel will be too busy to do any of the sort." asked Mika

"Hmm, why not?" said Stark. Mika smiled and followed Stark, allowing her boredom to be solved

* * *

**Please review**

**Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 9: Hollow Attack

_**Bunny201 **_

_**Sorry for the late update. I had a lot of things going (won't name any in particular). Besides that, late happy birthday to me! XD It was last tuesday. Anyway, thank for reviewing. I really do appreciate it.**_

_**Disclamer: I do not own bleach or its characters in any way.**_

_**Enjoy **_

* * *

Chapter 9: Hollow Attack

As the sun began to set, gray storm clouds started to rolled over it's brilliant rays of light.

"It's about to rain." Said Rukia as she looked out of Ichigo's window as she set on his bed, "I think you should get ready to go home, Shiyori."

"Huh? I can't leave just yet! I haven't finished all my homework yet!" said Shiyori troubling as she scrambled for the papers she had on the floor.

"I guessed you want to be showered on." Rukia said teasing.

"What! Heck no!" exclaimed Shiyori, "It's just that, I can't understand the work."

"You can come early to school tomorrow, Shiyori. I can help you there." Suggested Ichigo as got up from his desk.

"I guess I can do that…" said Shiyori as she rubbed her head with her hand. She sat on the floor and began to gather all of her paper off the floor and stuffed them into her handbag. She got off the floor and said "I guess I'll be on my way."

"Let me walk you out." Said Ichigo as he walks over to Shiyori.

"Okay. Well, bye Rukia!" said Shiyori

"Bye, Shiyori!" said Rukia.

They quietly made their way downstairs and Shiyori said her goodbyes to Yuzu and Karin who was sitting in the living room. Ichigo opens the door and as Shiyori walked outside, she said "Thank you, Ichigo. Well, I'll see you at school!"

"See you later!" said Ichigo as he waved goodbye to her. Shiyori walked slowly down the road but sped up because the skies were getting darker by the second. A drop of rain fell upon Shiyori's head. Then another drop fell and then another one. She quickly took out her umbrella out of her handbag and opened it before the rain could get bad. Before she knew it, it began to pour down raining. She was glad she had put her umbrella up just in the nick of time. She slowly began to walk as she started to ponder. The rain was something that always made her think. She wonders why some people always thought of the rain as such a sad thing. To her, it made her feel renew, clean, and wonderful. She loved the way it sounds and the way it felt. She gradually came to a stop as she put her hand out in the rain. Suddenly she heard a low deep growl. She quickly turns her head and as her eyes widened, she saw a large hollow with an ugly mask standing a few steps away from behind her. She quickly turns the rest of her body to face the hollow.

"Are you the princess?" asked the hollow with an eerie tone.

"Wh-What are you talkin' about?" Shiyori questioned in a frightful way as she began to take a few steps back.

"Aizen's daughter, Shiyori?"

"How do you know my name?" asked Shiyori

"So you're his daughter?"

"What!? Never will I be related to a bastard like him!" angrily shouted Shiyori

"How dare you disrespect our leader! You may look like her but you deserve to be killed!" furiously said the hollow as he threw a punch at Shiyori. She luckily dodged it but in the process, she dropped her umbrella. Still terrified, she did the first thing that came to her mind, run. She hastily began run, trying to create a distance between her and the hollow. After some time of running from the hollow, it became harder to run as the rain started to soak her clothes, weighting her down. She tried harder to run but the hollow quickly catch up to her. Suddenly she trips, hitting the hard, cold, wet ground. With the hollow close to behind her, she swiftly turns her body around to face the hollow, still lying on the ground. Froze in fear, she closed her eyes as the hollow was about to throw it final attack. She waited for fate to come but it never did. She slowly opens her eyes and to her surprise, saw Ichigo, in shinigami form, standing before her, blocking off the hollow behind him.

"You know what Shiyori, you're an idiot. Why didn't you use your powers?" asked Ichigo irately

"For you information, just because I have them doesn't mean I know how to use it yet!" argued Shiyori.

"What about Urahara's training?" asked Ichigo curiously.

"Oh, shut up, Ichigo." Said Shiyori irately as she turn her head. From her side vision, the hollow was about to strike again. At once, she yelled, "Watch out, Ichigo!" pointing at the hollow. Ichigo cut off the arm it was attacking with, then picked up Shiyori, and shunpo to a top of a building. Before Ichigo could go back to finish off the hollow, Sora had appeared out of nowhere and killed it. Before he knew it, Sora had shunpo up to the top of the building.

"Is Shiyori okay?" asked Sora with great concern on his face.

"Yeah, she's fine." Replied Ichigo. Sora walks over to Shiyori, who was on the ground, and help her up to her feet.

"What were you doing out here?" he asked

"Walking home. That was all I was doing." Replied Shiyori.

"Well, did it hurt you?"

"No, but I do have a major headache after falling on the ground. However, that hollow was rumbling about me being the princess and how I looked like her and me being Aizen's daughter." Explained Shiyori

"It said that?" said Sora curiously without trying to be too surprised of the infomation.

"Um, yeah, but I wouldn't care too much about it. I mean do I look like am related to Aizen?"

"No."

"Okay, then stop worrying about it."

"We probably need to see Urahara, but first you need to get some dry clothes on you before you get a cold." Suggested Sora

"Well, thank you for noticing." She said sarcastically, "I guess when you stand out in the rain you would get wet."

"I was only offering. You can stand in the rain and get wet all you want." Said Sora as he began to walk away.

"Hey! Stop walking away!" yelled Shiyori, which only made Sora walk faster. "Wait! Don't leave me in the rain!" she hastily said as she began to run after him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please Review**


	11. Chapter 10: The Revenge of Chappy

**_Bunny201_**

**_I had so much fun writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it as much I did._**

**_I don't own bleach._**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Revenge of Chappy

"Why did you have to come with me, Sora? I could have simply walk by myself." Asked Shiyori as she walked down the road with Sora to Ichigo's house.

"Like I said thousand times before, since that hollow attack a few days ago, I have been given orders to watch over you. It's not like I _want_ to walk with you." Replied Sora, somewhat bother.

"Oh, really?" she said, raising her eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked curiously

"Seems to me, you fully know that you want to walk with me but you're trying to dismiss it. Isn't that right, Sora?"

"As if! There's no way that's happening!" disagreed Sora

"Well, if you didn't want to walk with me, then you wouldn't be talking or even having this argument."

"We are having a conversation not an argument." Replied Sora as they made their way to Ichigo's door.

"Sure. Some_ conversation_ we're having." She said sarcastically as she knocks on the door. Ichigo opens the door saying, "Hi, Shiyori, and Sora."

"Hi, Ichigo!" she responded as she stepped through the doorway as Sora followed.

"Hey, Ichigo." Said Sora. Soon Rukia walk up next to Ichigo saying her greetings. Once they were done greeting, all of Shiyori's attention went towards the stuffed Chappy that Rukia had in her hands.

"OH MY GOSH! That's the cutest Chappy toy I have ever seen!!! It's so cute!!" exclaimed Shiyori. Obviously, everyone was quite surprised by her vociferous outburst.

"I didn't know you like Chappy, Shiyori." Said Rukia breaking the awkward silence that was in the room.

"Yeah, I always loved Chappy. Do you have another one I can see?" asked Shiyori, rubbing her head with her hand, still embarrassed.

"Sure. Let me get it for you." Said Rukia as she went away to get the stuffed animal.

"I can't believe we have another annoying bunny lover." Whispered Ichigo to Sora.

"Well, it can't be that bad."

"You just don't know, Sora, you just don't know." Whispered Ichigo. Unknown to both of them that Shiyori had been eavesdropping on their conversation. Once Rukia had came back, she had whisper something in Rukia's ear.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Rukia

"Definitely! This will totally work." Reply Shiyori.

"Just give me the cue and I'll be ready." Said Rukia

"Okay!" exclaimed Shiyori deviously.

"Well, you guys, I wish I could stay, but I have to leave. I'll be back to get Shiyori."

"Bye, Sora." Said Shiyori

"Bye."

After Sora leave, they began to watch a scary movie. The mood was set just right. It was nighttime and they all sat on the couch that was in the living room. There were nobody in the house expect them. The lights in the living room were turn off to set that 'movie theater feeling'.

"Darn! We're all out of popcorn!" she said as she had her hand was in the empty popcorn bowl.

"Then go and make some more and stop complaining about. You're disturbing us." Said Ichigo

"Humph! I was going to do that anyway. No need to explain to it to me." Replied Shiyori as she got up, passing the TV, to get some more popcorn. After about 20 mins, Rukia asked anxiously "I wonder what's taking Shiyori so long?"

"Maybe she's using the restroom."

"I'm going to go check. I'll be back." Said Rukia

"Okay." After about 15 mins, Ichigo decide to go and check on them. First, he stopped the movie they were watching. Then he turns on the light. But then all the lights in the house suddenly went off. He tried flicking the switch on and off. That didn't work.

"Damn! This is just perfect. The lights just _had_ to go out. Great timing." He grumble to himself. He made his way to the kitchen and opened up the drawer that had a flashlight in it. He got the flashlight out and began to search for Rukia and Shiyori. When he turn on the flashlight, the light was very dim and didn't seem like it would last for long but that was enough for him. It not like they left the house. Or did they? Anyway, Ichigo began his search downstairs. There was still no sign of them. He began to worry.

Suddenly he heard a scream. It sounded like… Rukia.

"Rukia!!!" shouted Ichigo. It came from upstairs. Ichigo ran upstairs almost tripping over the steps.

"Rukia?" He said walking slowly, checking out each room for her. Unexpected, he found a red puddle of what seem to be blood by the bathroom door. He goes over the puddle and into the bathroom. He quietly calls Rukia and Shiyori. There was no respond. Then the flashlight gave its last push, and then gave out.

'Great! Now I have no light.' Thought Ichigo. Then he felt something brush past him. It didn't feel like human. He immediately went into his shinigami form. He knew he shouldn't have watched that scary movie. Now, he's being paranoid. But whatever that thing is he had to kill it. Since there was a puddle of blood, then somebody had to be bleeding. He had to find to them right away before something else happens. An odd sound came from downstairs. He ran downstairs to check out the sound. He heard the sound again. It came from the kitchen. He quietly made his way to the kitchen. Then he steps in something that was wet. He bends down to feel what it was. Hopeful, it wasn't something that he thought it was. He got up and went to the kitchen. Whatever that was in the kitchen didn't seem to be there anymore. But to make sure, he rubbed his hand against stuff to feel if anything was out-of-ordinary. Everything seemed to be normal. He walked out of the kitchen confused. If it wasn't then where could it be? He began to call out Rukia and Shiyori name again. This time he heard muffled sound. He said theirs name again. He heard the sound again. He kept calls theirs name out and followed the sound. When he got close enough to the sound, it stopped. The sound leads him to a closet. He quickly began to search for whatever was in the closet.

Nothing.

He found nothing. He quickly got tired of finding nothing. He wants answers and he wants them now. Then he felt something on his shoulder from behind. At once, he took whatever that was on his shoulder and threw it in front him, hitting the floor. Suddenly the lights cuts back on showing that the thing in front of him was an old skeleton decoration for Halloween that they had last year. Ichigo felt like idiot. Rukia and Shiyori came out of their hiding spots,pointing and laughing at him.

"What the hell are you guys laughing?!" shouted Ichigo

"At you! What did you thinking we're laughing at? The skeleton?" said Rukia, still laughing.

Disregarding what Rukia said, he asked, "Where the hell were you guys? I was worried."

"Hiding." Said Rukia.

"Why?" asked Ichigo

"To get you back for what you said about Chappy. And don't act like you didn't know." Said Shiyori

"You did all that just to get back at me! Just for a stupid stuff animal? You scared the crap out me!"

"Don't call Chappy stupid!!!!." shouted Rukia as she kneeing him in the stomach. He yelped in pain.

"What about the blood?" asked Ichigo after a moment or two.

"Red food coloring." Said Shiyori

"You know what, I'm going to _soooo_ get you back for this." said Ichigo

"Like you can ever do that." Said Shiyori in disbelief

"Don't underestimate me." Warned Ichigo

"I'm not. I _know_ that you can't." argued Shiyori

"Just you wait and see." Said Ichigo

* * *

**_Thank you for reading_**

**_Please Review_**


	12. Chapter 11: Sora's Untold Past

**bunny201 **

**Sorry for the very very later but much need update. I have been quite busy (or just lazy) since my last update. School has been really tough because I now have 8 classes instead of 6, urrgggh. But anyway I'll try to update when I can or when I have the time. Please enjoy the chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any bleach characters or bleach itself  
**

* * *

Chapter 11: Sora's untold past

_100 years ago_……..

The sky was a brilliant blue with the sun set high in the sky. It wasn't too hot and was quite comfortable for a beautiful spring day.

"Sosuke! Sosuke!" yelled Sora, much younger now with short brown wavy hair, just like his brother's, as he ran up to Aizen with a very important sheet in his hand "Guess what, Sosuke?"

"What is it, Sora?" Aizen asked politely.

"I graduate from the academy! As of tomorrow, I will finally be a shinigami! I showed you, Sosuke!" Sora said with a big grin on his face, glad to finally prove his big brother wrong. Sosuke, of course, was a genius at everything and graduated from the academy much sooner than he did. He even got lieutenant quicker than most people would. Sosuke, to Sora, was someone he always admired yet, envy him. He always would overshadow Sora with his accomplishments always making Sora's achievements look so insignificant and so puny and he'd always hated him for that, making him feel so unimportant. But now he finally accomplish something that he work so hard for, something that made him equal up to his brother, somewhat.

"Oh, is that right? I want to see proof." Aizen said

"I knew you would say something like that, so here you go." Said Sora proudly as he handed the sheet of paper to him. Aizen read the paper. It had made it pretty clear in the elegant bold letters that stood out from the rest of them.

_**To Aizen Sora,**_

_**It would be an honor to finally say that as of May 16, you will be officially a shinigami of the Gotei 13. We'll meet you in the academy stadium for you promotion. Glad to have you aboard!**_

These words were straight to the point but the only problem Aizen saw was that most people were graduating today, not tomorrow.

"Why tomorrow?" Aizen asked

"I don't have my zanpakutou summon yet, so a group of us are going to get an Asaudhi until we're able to have our only zanpakutou."

"Don't worry, Sora. At least you're going to be in 5th squad." said Captain Hirako as he came from behind Aizen. It startled Sora as he jumped back a little. He was somewhat use to it but it still came as a surprise to him.

"How do you know that, Captain?" he asked curiously

"I recommend you for my squad. They said alright as long as you work with Sosuke-kun to achieve your zanpakutou." He explained to Sora. Sora stood quietly, embracing the important information. This could be his chance to beat Aizen once he gains his sword. There was nothing better than that.

"Sora, if you think my training will be easy you are sorely mistaken." Said Aizen as he broke through Sora's thoughts.

"Pfffff! As if! I'm going to beat your ass before you know it, Sosuke!" Sora said as he crossed his arms.

"Says the boy who haven't even graduate officially." He teased

"People can be strong even without graduating!" Sora said angrily

"Suuuurrrreeee. I'm supposed to believe that a boy who has barely any reiatsu in him, is going to beat me without a zanpakutou?" he asked sarcastically.

"You better believe it, because it going to happen whether you like or not!!!" he shouted, pointing his finger at Aizen. Then a hell butterfly flew onto Aizen's hand.

"It's a captains' meeting." Aizen stated seriously.

"Well, we better get going." Said Shinji as he began to move slowly. "See ya later, Sora!"

"Bye, Captain." He said as he watched them walk off into the distance.

Sora slowly got out of bed and went out of his room, down the hall to the boys shower room. It was still early, so not that many people will be there. After he took a shower he felt refreshed and renewed. He needed that because he couldn't get a smidgen of sleep. The excitement of today kept him awake, thinking how much his life has really changed. How much his brother and he did to get to this point. He began to put on his black shinigami uniform proud to have it on.

As he approached the academy stadium, he saw two of his good friends Kenji and Ayame. Kenji had spiky black jet hair and brown eyes with the height of 5'3. Ayame had long wavy light brown hair and a dark shade of blue eyes with the height of 4'9. They both looked quite mature even though Ayame was the same size of Sora and Sora still looked like a 10 year-old boy. Ayame gave him a soft yet warm smile. Sora greeted her back with a smile, also. The excitement, anxiety, and nervous he had was all gone with that smile she gave. He always likes Ayame. She made him feel so comfortable around her. He could tell her anything and she wouldn't judge him in a bad way. He greeted Kenji and together they walked into the stadium. There were about 3 captains he could recognize and the rest were lieutenants.

Captain Hirako, Captain Ukitake, and Captain Shunsui were there and of course he saw his brother. They join the other group of people form were standing around, waiting for the promotion to start. Moments later, the promotion was about to start and everyone got into formation. There were about 30 people there getting promoted. A guy got up on a podium and began to talk.

"You all know why you're here today. It for one reason and one reason only. To get your swords and finally become a shinigami that you all work so hard for. Your work will be paid off. When I call your name please come up to get your Asaudhi."

It felt like forever for everyone to get their swords. Once they did, they said the shinigami oath and finally became shinigami. Everyone cheered wildly, so happy to be there. Sora looked at his sword and smiled. This will be the sword that will defeat Sosuke.

Later that evening, Sora and some of his friends went to a bar in town to celebrate including Kenji and Ayame. They had all order sake and food. Once they got their drinks, Naoki stood up, who has bright blond hair.

"To becoming a shinigami." He said as he held his drink up in the air.

"Cheers!" Everyone said as they put their drinks together, in the air.

Everyone drank and had a good time. As time passed, the sake soon took effective of Sora. After finishing a poker game, he got up and walked over to Ayame, who was still there. He took her hand and walked her to one of the backrooms of the bar.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously, following him.

"Something." He said, drunkenly. He sat down near a wall bringing Ayame down with him, who was still holding her hand.

"Seriously, what are you doing, Sora?" she asked again yet more seriously.

"Shhhhhhh!! Be quiet and let it flow." He said, still drunk, with his finger over her mouth.

"Huhh?"

"I love you, Ayame." He said bluntly, let nothing be hold back as he began to get closer to her.

"What!?.... What do you mean by that?" she asked surprised as she backed away as he got closer to her. She backed as far as she could when her back went to the wall. Sora and she were face to face. She tried to find a way out but another force was holding her there. As much as she wanted it, she didn't want it. This has never happened to her before and it was so new to her. Sora lips had touched hers and the thought of pulling away had gone out of her mind. He put his hand around her head and she had put her hand on his face. The deeper and deeper they got the more she liked it. Sora moved from her mouth to her neck as he began to suck it. His hand moved under her shirt, touching her warm breasts. Suddenly, the raw intention of getting away crossed her mind when Sora put his hand down her pants. Quickly, she got up, moving Sora out the way saying with tears forming, "I'm sorry but I can't do this." She ran out of the room. Sora sat still for a while and then got up quickly yet in a drunken matter and ran after her. He went out side and she was no where to be found.

He walked down the road until there were no more buildings in sight. Then he saw his brother and two other people going into the forest. Not thinking right, he followed them but to an extent that they couldn't tell he was. After a while, he followed them into small opened space in the forest. Sora stayed in the forest, watching them from a distance. He saw a few captains and some lieutenants but they were on the ground with something white on their face. Captain Hirako was talking to Sosuke but Sora couldn't tell what he was saying but he looked like he was in pain. Then he saw the blood on the captain clothes and quickly came to conclusion that his brother did this to him. Unexpectedly, a white hollow mask formed on the half of the captain face. Sora eyes widened. He turned around running, not caring whether anyone heard him or not but he had to get out of there, quickly. Suddenly he tripped over something, falling straight to the ground, making his world black out.

"Is he alive?"

"Yes, he alive, Gin. He had a pulse."

"Should I kill him Aizen?"

"No, not yet, Tousen. I need to know something, first."

Sora opened his eyes slowly, meeting the pain of a hangover. His eyes moved up to only meet three other pairs of eyes looking down at him.

"What are you doing here, big brother?" he said drunkenly, still not sober yet.

"I should be asking you that and are you drunk?"

"Of coursen not!! Dooo I _looook_ drunk?" he asked as he sat up on the ground.

"Yes, you do. Now back to my other question, why are you here out in the forest?"

"Well……" then his memories came back like a baseball hitting his head. His eyes widened. "Did you do that? Those things that happen to Captain Hirako? And what happen to the others?"

"So you did see it. I thought someone was following us." Aizen said. Tousen put his hand on the handle of the sword. Aizen motion him to wait.

"Did you?" he asked again, scared

"Yes, yes I did." Sora sprung up on his feet and yelled, "How could you do that? To them, to everyone?!! I never thought you would sink this low!"

"Now, Sora, calm down. I have a proposal for you."

"What kind of proposal?!" he asked angrily, his hand on his sword handle.

"The proposal is that you join us without telling anyone about this or you can die by my hands."

"WHAT?!!?!?!"

"If you were smart you would take the proposal. It's less troubling. Plus, you'll be able to summon your zanpakutou with me. You'll be strong than you'll ever be on your own."

"If you think that I will accept something like that then you are a fool!?! I would never accept this!!!!" said Sora as he brought his sword out and charged towards Aizen. Blood spattered all over the ground.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please review I would very much appericate it.**


	13. Chapter 12: Sora's Untold Past 2

**_Bunny201_**

**_Finally finish revising all the chapters. :D If you want, you could go back and read them.... possibly could change the storyline a little bit but you don't have to read them.  
_**

**_Enjoy the chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own bleach in any way._**

* * *

Chapter 12: Sora's untold past 2

Warm blood spattered on the cold hard ground as blood drips from his sword. Tousen raised his sword for another blow but Aizen stopped him before he could.

"I would like to keep my promise to Sora." Aizen said coldly to Tousen.

"As you wish, sir." Response Tousen as he lowered his sword and step back.

"Sosuke….. how…. could…. you?" Sora said in slow, short breaths as he holds his bleeding chest. It became harder to breathe with every breath he took. The pain was intolerable.

"Why…. would… you… do… this….?"said Sora as he struggled to get it out.

"Save your breathe brother. You're only killing yourself the more you talk." Said Aizen as his eyes showed no emotion as he looked at Sora.

"But… we're…. brothers….Sosuke…." Sora began to cough up blood.

"Being brothers doesn't mean a thing to me, Sora. The only thing that mattered to me is my intentions." he said with hostility.

"You… Bastard!!!!" yelled Sora as he charged toward Aizen with his sword clutch tightly in his hands. He brought his sword down on Aizen only to have his sword be broken by Aizen's sword. Aizen grabbed his wrist while kneeing him in the stomach, throwing him across the ground as if he was a piece of trash.

"Your sword can not pierce me. Your sword is useless." Said Aizen, "You should have sat still like you were suppose to and perhaps you could have lived a little longer." Aizen began to slowly walk towards Sora. Sora struggled to get up just to fall back to the ground. His eyesight blurred as Aizen got closer to him by each breathe he took. Now he knew that he was going to die and by his very own brother who he thought loved him as family. There was nothing he could do but wait for his death.

"Now, Sora you shall die." Aizen said as he raised his sword and swung in down heavily. Sora closed his eyes waiting for the killing blow but nothing came. He slowly opened his eyes to see someone standing in front of him. The person blocked Aizen's attack and picked him up quickly and shupnoed out of the way. Sora gradually moved his head to view the person but because of his blurry eyesight could only see the purple hair and brown skin. His vision got blurrier but the next second as he suddenly fainted.

Sora sat up in bed, staring at the wall, thinking all that happened to him in the past. Rage filled his thoughts with the images of his brother. He clutched tightly to his bed covers and swore to nothingness. 'Aizen, the next time we meet I will kill you!' thought Sora.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, Sora quietly sneaked into Shiyori's room with a bucket of water in his hand. Shiyori, sleeping heavily, didn't notice. Sora went slyly to the side of her bed and then poured freezing cold water all over her. Shiyori, now wide awake, jumped quickly out of her bed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!!!!" she shouted angrily, soaked and shivering from the coldness of the water.

"I needed you to wake up." Sora said calmly

"And this was your way of waking me up!!!!" she shouted

"It's more effective." He said.

"You could have just shaken me awake, you dumbass!!!!!" she yelled

"Please, no profane language."

"Shut the hell up." She said as she begins to walk to her bathroom to get a towel.

"Anyways, I woke you up this early so you can be perfectly ready for training today."

"Training?" she asked from the bathroom.

"Yes. It's something Urahara want you to do."

"And you did all this just to tell me that at 4:30 in the goddamn morning!"

"Yep." Said Sora. Shiyori walked out of the bathroom and threw her wet towel over Sora face.

"That wasn't very nice." He said in a whining voice, taking the drenched towel off of him.

"Well, throwing a bucket of cold water isn't nice either." Said Shiyori as she got a dry pair of clothes out of her drawers.

"Now get out of my room." She said as she pushed him out of her room. She closed the door in front of his face.

"Owwww!" he yelled from the other side of the door. Shiyori ignored him and went on and got ready to take a shower. The warm water that fell on her skin felt good. The thought of her zanpakutou crossed her mind. It had been so long since her last talk to ShiShi. She tried once before but nothing really happen. She was starting to think that she wasn't there anymore. The fact that her zanpakutou had disappear right after her first fight in the living world does make sense to the fact that she can't talk to her.

After she took a long nice shower, she took care of her wet clothes and bed linen and took them to the basement where the washer and dryer were. Once she was done she went to the kitchen, where she saw Sora making breakfast and by then, the sun has alright come up. Shiyori came up next to Sora and said "You know I find it odd to find a guy like _you_ to be able to cook."

"Is that an insult?" he asked in disbelief

"It could be a comment. Depends on how you want to take it." she said as she got a cup and pour orange juice into it.

"And I find it odd to find a girl like _you_ not able to." He replied

"I have a quite reasonable excuse." She said as she put her hand over her chest.

"Just because you lost your memories doesn't mean anything. You could have _simply_ learned how to cook." He said as he continued to cook.

"Cooking isn't as easy as it look you know." She said as she began to drink.

"You could have asked me to teach you." He remarked.

"Humph!" she quickly turned her head. "So, what time are we leave?" she said changing the subject

"Whenever we are done here." Said Sora.

They had a satisfying meal that consists of scrambled eggs, crispy bacon and warm fluffy pancakes.

"I have to say as annoying you may be, you sure do know how to cook." Commented Shiyori, having her stomach stuffed.

"I'm taking that as a compliment." He said suspiciously, ignoring the first part of the compliment. Shiyori took her and his plate off the table and put them in the sink.

"So, are you ready to go?" she asked.

"I should be asking you that question." He said as he got ready to leave.

********

They arrived at the Vizards place and Shiyori asked, "I thought that we were going to Urahara's place?"

"What made you think that?" asked Sora with a 'are you serious' face on.

"Because you said that there something Urahara wanted me to do." She said irritably.

"That doesn't mean that it would be at his place." he replied.

"I think it does." she said sure of herself.

"Not really."

"Whatever." Shiyori disregarded him and when into the Vizards place. She was greeted by Shinji.

"Hello there, Shiyori. I have heard so much about you."

"Were they bad or good?" she asked with a smile.

"In between." He answered back with a grin. Shinji looked up from Shiyori to Sora with a more mischievous grin. "So, my buddy, Sora, how's it been?" he asked with his arm on Sora's shoulder. Sora had on an annoyed face and answered "Fine."

"So, where Urahara? I'm ready to see this get started." He said changing the topic.

"Wherever he wants to be." said Shinji. "But first things first." He set his focus on Shiyori and put his hand in front of her face. She had on a confused face on and before she could even mumbled a word he said, "It's about time we take care of that hollow of your." Her eyes widened even to the fact that they even know about her hollow and she never told anybody before. Soon she descended into unconsciousness and Shinji caught her limp body in his hands.

"We can't wait any longer for Urahara." said Shinji to Sora as he proceeded to go downstairs. Sora understood because he too had to fight his hollow. He followed Shinji and the others downstairs.

Shinji laid Shiyori body on the ground and asked Hachi to put a barrier around her. Soon her hollow began to awaken…..

**********

The clouds were darker than usual and had thunder and lighting to it. Shiyori looked around to either find Yori or ShiShi. Her eyes stroll over to where Yori was standing.

"Hiya, partner." She said eerie voice with a creepy smile.

"I guess it time to fight you." Said Shiyori seriously.

"Ha!!! How ya suppose to do that if ya ain't got no weapon to fight with!!!!" Yori said laughing as she started to twirl a spare sword in her hand as if it was an easy task to do.

"CATCH!!!!" Yori yelled in a rambunctious way as her stop twirling and threw it at Shiyori. She caught it with ease.

"Impressive. Ya not as weak as I thought ya were." Yori said, "But can ya fight as good as ya catch!!!" Yori charged towards Shiyori. Shiyori blocks the attack with her sword and proceed in hitting Yori but she dodged it and instead Yori went for the hit. Shiyori yelp out in pain from the blade that went down forcefully upon her shoulder.

"Weaklin'" mumbled Yori as she closed in for her final attack.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading !!!**_

_**Please Review**_


	14. Chapter 13: It's just getting started

_**Bunny201**_

_**Enjoy chapter**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or the plot, all belongs to Tite Kubo except my characters because if it did Aizen would have won by now...**_

* * *

Chapter 13: It's just getting started…

Yori closed in for her final attack. Shiyori endured the pain and charged towards Yori with her sword. Out of nowhere, a lightning bolt suddenly comes from the sky knocking Shiyori to the ground but not causing her any harm. Once dust clouds began to clears and she see a female figured standing there. The woman had dark-skin, long light-orange hair that nearly touched her butt and was in a cat lady form. Her fur was purplish-orange and she had dragon wings attach to her back and a cat tail that was purplish with a single orange stripe at the end of it. The lady was quite stunning in beauty. After a few minutes of admiring, Shiyori finally realized who the lady was.

"ShiShi Ryuu?"

"That's correct, Shiyori." Said ShiShi

"Why aren't you in your original form?" asked Shiyori curiously.

"This is my fighting form." Answered ShiShi as Yori walked up next her.

"Huh? But why are you in your fighting

form?" asked Shiyori confused.

"It's because I must fight you if you fight Yori." Said ShiShi. Shiyori still look bewildered.

"But WHY! Yori's a hollow and you're a zanpakutou and WE'RE supposed to fight her. Why would you go against me!" shouted Shiyori.

"You see Shiyori, we are different from other shinigami. They only know that one must be over another, but Yori and I are combined, since your power came to. So, therefore, Yori and I are one and can't be separated, so I can't allow you to defeat Yori without defeating me along with her."

"So, this is a doubling-teaming fight. You're not being fair here." Said Shiyori sarcastically.

"Does it matters?" asked Yori

"I suppose not." Said Shiyori as she straightens up her sword and charged towards Yori.

Yori blocks the attack with her only sword, while ShiShi come from the behind. Shiyori instantly notice and dodges the attack. ShiShi now charges toward saying, " Aoi Inazuma!" A blue lightning bolt came from her sword and Shiyori blocks it but to only push her back quite a distance. Once she was able to push the attack off her sword, she lost balance and stuck her sword in the ground to try and keep it. Yori appeared behind her and Shiyori quickly pulls her sword out of the ground and clashes against Yori's sword. Yori smiles banefully saying, "You're going too easy, Shiyori!" Yori took one hand off her sword hilt and forms a cero. Shiyori eyes widened, and pushed off of Yori's sword but it was too later. The blast took a disastrous blow to her body even though she blocked some of it with her sword. She came out with half of her body bleeding. She could barely stand as she stuck her sword in the ground again. Then out of nowhere ShiShi and Yori come running from both side of Shiyori.

* * *

Others stood and watched as Hachi put the barrier around the hollowified Shiyori. Finally, Urahara, along with Ichigo, comes in late. Sora turned and faced them asked, "I'm guessing he is the reason why you're late?" as he points at Ichigo.

"Hey! I did not make him late. In fact, I was forced to be here."

"I didn't force you. It's more like you're required to be here. Don't you want to see your cousin overcome her hollow?"

"Not really." Ichigo said looking away from Urahara.

"I advise for you to watch. I highly suspect that this will be an interesting fight." Said Urahara as he down on the ground next with the other Vizards.

"Hers will be much more different from yours or any of the Vizards." Said Urahara as he tipped his hat downwards.

"How can you tell?" asked Sora.

"Her reiatsu is not like normal reiatsu. There's something else to it. I just can't figure it out."

"He's right about her. It's as if she an arrancar but more of a human. It confusing." Agreed Shinji.

* * *

Hiyori was the first to fight hollowified Shiyori. Shiyori eyes were yellow and black. A small remnant of the mask began to form on the left side of the face. A sword mysteriously materialized into it's hands. It growled heavily for a while then suddenly turns into a hysterical laugh but it was quite disturbing by the look on Hiyori's face. It smile maliciously and charged quickly towards Hiyori and the fight begins….

* * *

Shiyori closed her eyes, preparing herself for death that was coming, she open her eyes only to be in another world. The moon stood in the black night sky and the winds blew the dust of the sand that lay on the desert floor. Then her eyes focused on a man who began to walk towards her. He had silver hair and a creepy smile with slits as eyes.

"Shiyori-chan, what brings you here?" asked the man.

"Who are you?" she asked

"How could you not remember your uncle?" he asked with his smile turning into a frown.

"Uncle?" she said confused.

"Well, if you can't remember who I am, just call me Sensei." He said in a cheerful way bringing back his previous smile.

"Alright, Sensei." She said.

"Now…" He began to bring out his short sword, "Once again, why are you here?" his voice had changed from cheerful to serious and he said it with a smile. He charged towards Shiyori saying, "Shoot to kill, Shinsō". His sword shot out straight towards Shiyori, which barely manage to dodge, cutting her cheek a little. She back flips away from the sword and eyed him closely.

"Sensei, if you are really my uncle then why are you trying to kill me? Or is this just your way of saying hello?" she asked, still paying close attention to the man.

"Well, let's go with the second one."he said. She shunpo towards him, only to have nothing in front of her and the sword came towards her from her side vision. She blocked the sword with her own, but her sword broken and she quickly shunpo away breathing heavily.

"No zanpakutou, huh? Well, that's too bad." He said smiling.

"Zanpakutou? I have one for you information!" she said irritated while holding up her broken sword.

"A well trained zanpakutou will not break so easily, unlike your. You DON'T have zanpakutou which is completely understandable. You're weak." He said sarcastically.

"Weak?" Shiyori growled at his words.

"Why is it so hard for the weak understand this? Everyone can see it! Yet, you guys are always in denial." He said shaking his head.

"I'm not in denial." She stated harshly.

"Then, show me your zanpakutou. Call it out." He crossed his arms.

"ShiShi Ryuu!" she called as she put the broken parts of the sword together. Nothing happen. She called it once again. And the same happen.

"See, the weak can't communicate with their zanpakutou, like you." He said

"Then how do I communicate with them? They are against me." She asked, really wanting to figure this out.

"They?"

"My Zanpakutou and hollow. They said they are one and I have to fight them both."

"Then show them that you're worthy to fight with and show them that you're worthy to be their own."

"But-"

"You must figure that out on your own. Fight with every last drop of spirit you got. Don't give up."

* * *

_**Thank you for reading**_

_**Please review**_


	15. Chapter 14: Another Round

_**Bunny201**_

_**It's been quite a while hasn't it. Well, my usual excuse for take so long, you know life and such.**_

_**But anyway back to the chapter. Enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach in any type of way  
**_

* * *

Chapter 14: Another Round

The hollow shot towards Hiyori at lightning speed, so quickly, that she could barely see the hollowified Shiyori coming towards her. She spun around to block the hollow attacks. It strikes were heavy and hard, putting more pressure on her. They danced around while, dodging and blocking each other attacks, until the hollow finally got serious. It began to fire up a cero and at the same time the hollowified parts of Shiyori looked more like an arrancar than a hollow. The mask still took up only half of her face yet other parts were more hollowified than that. Her arms were hollowified with a single stripe of purple running down both arms and her hands were more like claws. Everything besides her bottom half of her was hollowified and it was happening quickly.

Hiyori instinctively put her mask on and charged at the hollow to stop it from charging up the cero but she was too late and the hollow fired the cero. Hiyori, shocked, put up her sword and blocked the attack but it knocked her off her feet in the process. Unfortunately, the hollow took advantage of this and swiftly charge towards Hiyori, forming a cero more quickly than the first and fired it. Hiyori eyes widened as she saw the cero coming towards her while in mid-air.

* * *

The silver-haired man stood and watched as Shiyori comprehends his words. Then he shunpo towards her and unexpectedly he stab his short sword in her stomach. Stunned by the sudden attack, she stared at where he stabbed her at and faded out.

Shiyori, once again, open her eyes back where she was before and saw Yori and ShiShi, still running towards her from both sides of her as if time had stop for a while. Then, just for an instant, her memories of her fighting skills came back to her. She quickly stood up ignoring the pain she had and shunpo towards Yori. She grabbed Yori's right arm by force, holding it tightly and swung the sword across her body. Yori yank her arm away from Shiyori grasp and jumped back a few feet. Though she was astonished by the fact that Shiyori actually landed a hit on her and so quickly, she didn't show that to Shiyori for her satisfaction. She disregarded the cut from Shiyori. Shiyori turn away from Yori and shunpo toward ShiShi, who was still coming towards her. Startled by Shiyori's quick movements, ShiShi almost stop running until she quickly apprehend what really happen. She grinned in joy and began to quicken her pace. "Aoi Inazuma!" Shiyori quick deflects the attack with her sword and shunpo in front of her and strikes downward with her sword. ShiShi quickly blocks it saying with a smile, "I see your skills have come back. Now we can have some real fun." ShiShi pushed Shiyori off her sword.

"Fun?" questioned Shiyori, "How can fighting be fun? You're fighting for your life!"

"Lighting up a bit, okay, Shiyori-chan." said Yori as she walked towards Shiyori, with a wicked smile on her face, "Enjoy fighting. At least when you die you can do it happily instead of hating the world."

"Whatever." grumbled Shiyori as she put her guard up again. Yori charged towards Shiyori, giving a high kick to the head but she blocks the kick with her sword. As she was about shupnoed to Yori, ShiShi swiftly appeared above her, giving her another attack. She dodged it and jump out of the cloud of dust, whispering something.

"Hado #31: Shakkaho!" a red ball of fire shot towards ShiShi and she counterattack it with her own attack. Shiyori shunpo in front of her saying, "Bakudo #4: Haniawa!" A yellow crawling rope of reiatsu tied around ShiShi.

Finally, Shiyori said, "Aoi Inazuma!" ShiShi began to fall from the sky with blood gushing out of the wound she had just received. It stretched from her shoulder to her waist.

'One down, one to go.' thought Shiyori. Yori instantaneously appeared before Shiyori with a low kick to the legs

* * *

Shinji hold Hiyori tightly in his arms as he blocked the cero from the hollow. Hiyori stared wide-eyed into the space that she once was.

"That was a close one." Said Shinji. Hiyori pushed Shinji off of her while yelling, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm saving your ass that's what I'm doing?" yelled back Shinji

"Well, my ass doesn't need saving?"

"You little ungrateful brat!" shouted Shinji

"What was that!" Hiyori asked, annoyed.

"You heard me!" said Shinji

"Why you…..!" Hiyori slapped him across the face with her sandal constantly until she heard the hollow roar.

"Damn it…. It coming back!" said Hiyori as she ready herself.

"Well, it's obvious that we didn't kill it, of course it would be coming back." mumbled Shinji quietly as he rubbed his face. Hiyori shunpo towards the hollow and kick it in the face. It went a distance but quickly came back. The hollow began to kick Hiyori, who blocks its attacks with sword.

"Kisuke, the hole hasn't appeared yet. Does that means that she hasn't fully turn hollow yet?" asked Sora

"I believe so but what's odd is the fact that the hole usually comes secondly after the mask. The mask is almost completely done and there's no sign of the hole coming." answered Urahara as he put a hand on his chin.

"She looks more like an arrancar to me." Added Ichigo

"She does!" said Sora. Urahara simply obverse Shiyori's hollow form and ideas race through his mind to figure out why Shiyori looked the way she did. Then it hit him.

"Damn, I should have known. Aizen, you bastard, so this is what you were up to." Urahara said quietly to himself.

* * *

Shiyori jumped up to avoided the hollow's attack and she threw a punch at the hollow. Yori caught Shiyori's fist and twisted her arm backwards. Pain swirled through out her arm and she quickly mumbled a kido and fired it at Yori. It was sufficient for Shiyori to get loose but not enough to damage the hollow. Shiyori jumped back a few feet as Yori grinned wickedly.

"That was some damage ya did to ShiShi," said the hollow, "But I can do more to you!" Yori fired off a cero so swiftly that Shiyori didn't have enough time to dodge it. All she could do is block and when it did come, it came forcefully. It pushed Shiyori away for quite a distance until she was able to push it off her sword. Then out of nowhere, Yori appeared in front of her, kneeing her under the chin. Shiyori fell back in pain, holding her chin. She stared at the hollow with anger within her eyes. Despite the pain, she charged towards Yori saying, "Aoi Inazuma!" The blue lightening struck the hollow, wounding it bad enough that she too fell to the ground.

Shiyori stood for a moment to catch her breath. It was finally over. She lowered herself to the ground. Every bone in her body ached with distress and she knew she couldn't last too long. Her sword slipped through her hand and onto the ground. It was even difficult for her to standing. All she knew was that she had to prolong her breathing so she wouldn't faint. Out the corner of her eye, she saw her two opponents stand up and dust themselves off. Her eyes widened with shock. There was no sign of injury on neither of them. Nowhere not even a speck was there any evidence of what she had done to them. It was as if it simply disappeared.

Shiyori dropped to her knees. "Impossible…" muttered Shiyori with the little strength that she did had left. ShiShi walked over to her and gently held her chin in her hand to face her. A smile appeared on ShiShi face.

"You passed!" congratulated ShiShi

"Wh-What?" Shiyori stammered out, bewildered.

"She said you are worthy even to use us. Gosh…. You must really be deaf." Said Yori as she walked towards them.

"But… I thought-"

"You didn't have to kill us to prove that you were worthy." Said ShiShi cutting off Shiyori.

"You are a imbecile." said Yori as she look away from her.

"Hey, don't insult me!" shouted Shiyori halfway coughing through it. She tried to stand only to be buckle down by her knees.

"Save this foolish nonsense for later!" said ShiShi as she put the palm of her hand in front of her face, "But right now, Shiyori-chan needs rest or she will not last very long."

Shiyori eyesight began to blurred and she became drownsy quickly after the moment ShiShi said that. She fought to stay up but unconsciousness soon took over and her world slowly began to faded away.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
